


Dirt on My Face

by Alex_Sage



Series: The Life Series [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Book/Movie: The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, F/M, Family, Gen, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sage/pseuds/Alex_Sage
Summary: Young Arbor Eliffe was an average subject living under the White Witch in a cold lifeless world. She waited in anticipation like all the rest for the prophecy to come true. She expected when the kings and queens did come she would support them and help in whatever way she was capable to bring back spring. What she didn't expect was to be swept away on adventure after adventure once the Pevensies came to Narnia.





	1. Peace Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate ending of a work I've published on Quotev. Incase any of you happen to find that. This first book is basically the same as the one on Quotev but the rest of the story will be rather different. Just to let you know. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Also disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my original characters. Duh.

“Arbor Eliffe! You get back here young lady!” I ran at top speed as Mrs. Greenwood yelled after me brandishing her woven basket over her head. 

I laughed like a maniac as I happily got away with the pockets of my jacket stuffed with cookies. However I hadn’t quite reached the woods when a hand came out of seemingly nowhere and pulled me back by the collar of my coat. 

I turned and smiled sheepishly at my father. He didn’t say anything as Mrs. Greenwood caught up to us. “Burian she’s done it again” the woman huffed her breath making little clouds in the cold air with each exhale. “Stole the whole tray the little troublemaker” she prodded me in the stomach with her basket which made me squirm from where my small frame was still being held up by my father gripping my collar. 

“I’m sorry Lavender I’ll have Camella bake you a fresh batch if would like” my father offered.

I looked up at the adults talking over my head. “Hey I still have ‘em here in my pocket” I explained. Reaching in I pulled out a handful of crushed cookies.

My father sighed and Mrs. Greenwood let off a noise that sounded an awful lot like a growl. “I’ll be waiting for your wife’s delivery” the woman declared turning on her stubby legs and hobbling back to her little cottage. I stuck my tongue out at her back. 

“Arbor” my father spoke scoldingly. 

“What?!” I exclaimed “she’s a mean old woman!” 

My dad let off a breath “that’s not-” he was cut off by a tearing noise and in the next moment my butt was in the snow. I looked up to see the torn collar of my coat in my father’s hand. “Let’s go home” he declared. “We’ll talk there” 

I followed my father through our small village. Cradled in a little glen it was peaceful wintery world all to our own. It was mostly filled with Dryads like my family and Mrs. Greenwood but we had the occasional animal friend who came to say. The Beavers who lived in the nearby dam came over every once and awhile to buy some things and a family of deer had a hollow down the road. 

It was a calm place most of the time. However there were times when we would hear the bells of the queen’s carriage or the pounding feet of the security police pack and would have to go inside. Those times me and mother would wait in the back room until father came and got us. To tell us things were safe. 

When me and father got home the first thing he did was take my coat and dump the pockets into the trash bin. Which I felt was a great waste. Then we headed into the kitchen where my mother was cooking. “Darling is that you?” she called over her shoulder. 

“It’s both of us” my father replied “someone got in trouble with Lavender Greenwood again” 

“Hey she’s the one that hordes all those goodies she bakes” I argued “and I’m not the only one who steals them” 

“Yes you’re just the one who gets caught the most” my mother chuckled turning around. She came over to the pair of us “i’ll make Lavender a new batch of cookies” she looked down at me squinting her eyes “oh look you’ve got dirt on your face” she murmured raising her apron to wipe my face. 

“Mom” I whined. “It’s just a little dirt from Mrs. Greenwoods garden.” she continued to scrub at my face “why are you making her cookies anyway? She’s the mean one who’s always glaring” 

My mother sighed apparently giving up on getting my face clean. “How about I double the recipe then and we can keep the extra batch?”

“I quite like that plan” I smiled as she stood. 

“Oh so you’re rewarding our little thief here now are you?” my father inquired of my mother with a smirk. 

“Well Mrs. Greenwood is quite the grouchy old woman” mother pointed out I gave my father a proud smirk having said something very similar earlier. 

“What am I to do with you two?” the man of the house sighed. 

“Love us” I cheered. 

“I quite like that answer” mother laughed lightly. Then she noticed my father holding my coat. “Oh what happened to your coat?” she inquired coming over. 

“Dad ripped it” I pointed up at the man quickly. 

“Nice” he grumbled down at me. 

I shrugged “it’s the truth” 

“Alright well we’ll get this fixed up then” the woman declared taking up the torn fabric. She sat it off to the side and returned to making dinner. 

“Come here” kid my father picked me up and sat me on the table. “We have to talk about all this stealing you’ve been doing. Mrs. Greenwood’s cookies, yarn from Mr. Orchard.” 

“It’s not stealing” I objected “it’s borrowing” 

“Do you return it?” my father inquired. I didn’t answer because I knew he was right “exactly now you can’t do that alright. Your five years old Arbor you have to understand. People work hard to make or earn the things you just take.” 

“But I work hard to take them” I explained “I had to wait for an hour outside Mrs. Greenwoods window for her to place the cookies out and then even longer for them to cool off.” 

I heard my mother chuckle and my father sighed “listen Arbor things have value beyond just the work you put into them. Things like the value of promises and hope and love” my father sighed and sat down. “Here I’ll tell you a story. There once was a great king of Narnia. A king by the name of Aslan back in a time when our people would dance and bloom. Green grassy hills and fields filled with colorful flowers, petals drifting on the wind. Great celebrations with singing and dancing with the fauns and centaurs and all the other creatures of the wood.” 

“That sounds incredible” I explained. “You would dance outside in the snow?” 

“There was no snow” the man objected “it was springtime before this eternal winter and it was warm and sunny all the time.” 

“Wow” I exclaimed in awe imagining such world “what happened?” 

My father’s joyous smile faltered “it was stolen away from us by the White Witch.” my father explained he glanced over at my mother who had been watching us as she cooked. Her face heavy and rigid in concern and sadness. “She came and she stole and she took Arbor. She took our joy and our happiness she took all the magic from our beautiful world and filled it with winter and sadness and fear” 

“That’s awful” I murmured looking out the window at the white snow falling outside. 

“She stole Arbor and she destroyed this entire land do you understand now why you must never steal what belongs to another?” he asked. 

I nodded quickly “but there has to be some way to end this winter? I want to see spring” 

My father smiled warmly. Then looked around as if he expected us to be overheard before scooting closer. “There is a prophecy left to us by Aslan.” he cleared his throat dramatically before continuing “it goes: When Adam’s flesh and Adam’s bone sits in Car Paraval in throne the evil time will be over and done.” 

“Wow” I breathed keeping my voice low in a mirror of his “what does it mean?” 

“It means that one day two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve. In other words two human boys and two human girls will come into this land and vanquish the White Witch restoring all we once had to Narnia” 

I let off an excited giggle “they’ll bring spring back?” I questioned loudly. 

“Shh shh” my father hushed lightly “yes they will.” he sighed and reached a hand out to touch my cheek “oh and my dear Arbor I hope you get to see it” 

There was a moment of silence in the house before mother sighed “alright you two enough story time” she decreed. “Burian I need you to go pick me some more apples for the crumble” 

“I can do it mom” I exclaimed jumping from the table. “I want to go see Malic” 

“Oh alright but your coat is torn” my mother observed. 

“Here she can borrow mine it’s not that far to Malic’s orchard” my father offered he picked his up from the back of his chair and wrapped it around me. It smelled like him warm and comforting. Like pine needles and old wood. The jacket was far to large for me made of a brown leather however it didn’t drag on the ground and I could move in it. “There that should suffice for your small journey” 

“Here” Mother handed me a basket. “Alright now it’s getting late so off to Malic’s and then straight back here for dinner” 

“Yes ma’am” I nodded in agreement as I shuffled to the door. “I love you!” 

“Love you too darling” father replied. 

“Love you” my mother also voiced kissing my forehead and then ushering me out the door. 

I ran down the snowy lane. Weaving past ice patches and giving an extra big smile to the glowering Mrs. Greenwood as I passed by her Cottage. Entering the woods I navigated among the trees with practiced ease. I reached my destination with a happy squeal. 

“Malic!” I greeted the aged apple tree. He rustled his branches in greets I reached up and placed a hand to his trunk leaning in I felt the life rushing below and within his bark. I felt a weight hit my arm and looked to see an apple had fallen into my basket. “Oh thank you mother sent me to collect some for a crumble she’s making.” I explained. 

Malic reached down with his branched and I climbed up among them. I loved going high up into the air and looking out at the woods. Sitting in his branches I began to pick offered apples and tell him the grand story my father had told to me. Malic allowed me to jabber at him for a long time before I finally realized the sun was setting behind me and it was getting dark. 

“Oh I have to go my mother said to be back quickly” I told the tree. “I’ll be back tomorrow though” I promised. Malic let me down from his branches and I began to run back toward the village waving goodbye to my friend. 

I weaved among the growing shadows of the trees my feet crunching in the snow. I was nearly out of the woods when I was brought to a stop as a scream split the air. Fear suddenly shot through my veins as breathing picked up. I started forward again slowly as firelight came into view. I entered the glen and dropped my basket with a gasp at the sight. People were running around madly two of the houses of the village burned and another began to catch. 

Statues that look a lot like people I new stood along the street in froze images of terror. Shielding themselves from whatever was about to attack them. Standing there in the middle of it. Just as frozen as the statues around her crystal white with a gleaming scepter in her hand admiring the chaos with a look that could only be described as a chilling evil. The White Witch. 

I stood there staring as screaming was all around me just looking at her. Then someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see the panicked eyes of Mrs. Greenwood. “Arbor come this way quickly.” she whispered urgently and dragged me off toward her house. We came inside and she pulled over to a place on the floor. Lifting a hatch she rushed me down into the little crawling space below. “Stay here” she whispered hurriedly looking over her shoulder. 

“Where’s my mom and dad?” I asked desperately. 

“Shhh” she hushed me quickly. “Just stay quiet and stay hidden. Arbor please stay here until everything is quiet please promise me”

“I promise” I agreed to terrified to do much else. She closed the hatch and I heard what sounded like her slapping the carpet back over it. The small space suddenly became very dark. I curled up into myself and listened.

There was screams and crashing and yelling and the roar of fire and things falling more screaming. I covered my ears and rolled on my side burying my head into my father’s jacket. Praying for peace. 

It was a long time before there was finally peace. After a long time sitting there listening for anything I rose from my place on the floor and pushed on the hatch. Slowly it creaked open. Climbing out I looked around. The house above was trashed the table overturned the door crashed in. Gentle morning light was pouring in from every crack in the walls and through the shattered glass in the window. 

Slowly I walked forward. Every step sounded far too loud in the chilling quiet. I exited the house and looked around in despair. Half the village was burned to the ground. The street was empty. I walked on down the road heading for home. Praying that it was safe hoping my parents were there waiting for me. Hoping they would be there to tell me everything was alright. The more I thought of them the fast I went until I was running around the corner to my house. 

I stopped dead in my tracks. It was gone. The entire home was ruble. Burnt to a chard crisp. I felt tears threatening my eyes as I look around and didn’t see anyone. “Mama? Dad?” I called into the silence. There was no response “mom?! Dad?!” I called louder. Still nothing I called again and my voice broke as my knees buckled. They were gone.


	2. Unbelievable

I was woken by the cold shock of snow being tossed in my face. I spluttered at sat up in the crook of Malic’s branches. “Malic!” I whined “what was that for?” 

The tree laughed with a shake of his branches clattering with each other. One branch swooped down toward me I ran a hand along it and on it’s top formed a beautiful red apple I plucked it delicately. 

“Well I guess breakfast makes up for it” I muttered. I bit into the apple and savored the sweet taste. 

Few trees in the orchard produced apples to share anymore. The only reason they had before was because of the dryads of the village enriching them with their magic. Now after years of that magic’s absence many of the trees had returned to their quiet fretting. The night the witch came everything had changed. Are little peaceful corner of the world was a lot scarier. But I had Malic and other creatures of the forest so I wasn't to lonely here. 

Once I was done eating I climbed down Malic’s branches my feets splashing up some snow with my landing. “Alright I’m off to the beavers then” I told him. “I’ll be back later” I lifted a hand to his trunk and felt his warmth run off on me. With a smile I hurried off into the woods. 

The natural order of the Woods was to move fast and keep hidden. This was especially certain for dryads. The Witch hated our natural magic that could make things grow. Beaver supposed that was why she destroyed the village when I was younger. I wasn’t as sure. 

My father had been well known in the wood. He spoke out against the witch and wasn’t afraid to fight for what was right. The Beaver’s don’t really talk about it but I knew that any resistance that might have formed when I was younger had been squashed upon his and my mother’s deaths. Despite this I still held hope that things would get better. 

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the familiar bark and trample approach of the secret police. You couldn’t be seen by the secret police. My heart rate picked up and a jolt of fear shot through my veins. 

I scrambled over to a nearby tree nearly face planting in the dirt. After placing a dirty hand to his trunk was granted a hiding place up in his branches. I prayed the wolves would pass by below without an issue. 

Unfortunately my luck is horrible. Two patrols met and stopped to compare notes right below me. I took this as a spying opportunity though tried to hear them below. Making sure to keep out of any kind of line of sight were they to look up. I shifted on the branch and accidentally banged my forehead into a higher limb. I held on and made sure not to fall or male to much noise. Holding a hand to my head I forgot they were covered in mud. Further attempts to clean my now dirty face failed. 

"What did you find" said a gruff voice I knew as Maugrim head of the secret police. If he was here then whatever was going on had to be serious. I abandoned trying to wiped my face clean and listened intently. 

"Not much sir the trees aligned with us don't have much recollection of a event such as that." Spoke one of the wolves from the other patrol. 

“Of course not many here support her majesty." Said his companion

"This isn't good her majesty will not be pleased" stated the wolf with Maugrim 

"Do any of you really believe that these rumors are true" the first wolf spoke. 

"Quiet don't speak like that" the second scolded. 

"This is the fifth time we've gotten such an accusation in the last couple days." he argued. 

"Silence" Maugrim snapped. "Do not question the Queens orders or I'll gut you myself on her command" 

"Yes sir" the wolf out of turn whimpered. 

"Now back to work" the wolves headed off at Maugrims command. 

I listened for their sounds to fade before climbing down. “Thank you” I whispered to the tree before heading on off to the Beaver’s. 

“Beaver! Beaver!” I called crouching down to knock on the door. “You’re never going to believe this.”

The door opened and Mrs. Beaver gave me a questioning look. “Arbor? What in heaven’s name are you screaming about and look at your face it’s covered in dirt” 

I scrambled into the house. Breathing heavily. “Maugrim was in the woods” I explained “he said they got a report of something.” 

“Maugrim?” Beaver inquired hobbling out of a back room “where in wood?” 

“Will you both keep your voices down” Mrs. Beaver scolded lightly. “The last thing we want is someone over hearing you” 

“Out near Tumnus’s and the lamppost. They said they were getting reports about something in the woods and something about rumors” I told them taking a seat at the table. 

Beaver sat across from me and leaned in speaking in a low voice “rumors? Tumnus’s? You know Badger told me something the other day-“ 

“Oh now don’t go sharing it with her” Mrs. Beaver interrupted quickly. “It could be dangerous. She’s only a child” 

“Hey I’m not that young” I objected “I can take care of myself” 

Mrs. Beaver huffed “you are indeed a child and you have no business getting mixed up in all this” 

“What even is this?” I exclaimed. 

“Aslan is-“ 

“Beaver!” The woman of the house silenced her husband. 

“She deserves to know! Just think of her parents” Beaver told the Mrs. 

“Her parents?” Mrs. Beaver sighed and lowered her voice “and just look what happened to them” 

“They fought against the White Witch” I spoke up “and I want to as well” 

“Now you listen here child” Mrs. Beaver gave me a motherly stare. “I don’t want you getting wrapped up in any of this. You understand me?” She walked over to the counter and collected some berries and biscuits into a little box she closed and shuffled back over to me “now you take these and go home to Malic. Go. Go on” she showed me to the door. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow with your box” I told her grumpily. “And more information” 

“You better now off with you” She pestered me along. “And don’t be causing anymore trouble” 

“Bye” I waved one last time before turning and dashing off into the snow. 

“Be careful!” I heard Mrs. Beavers final call. 

The Beavers have been taking care of me ever since my parents died. Them and Malic. They were my family here in the woods. 

I ran through the woods weaving among the trees. The box Mrs. Beaver had given me clattering in my jacket pocket. It was fun to just run free. 

Then I heard it sleigh bells. I stopped in my tracks. Frozen I listened. There was the sound of trampling feet and I ducked behind a rock not long after the Witch’s sleigh came rocketing past. I stayed very still watching it go before getting to my feet. 

As she disappeared from view I felt a breath leave my lungs that I hadn’t realized had been stuck. My luck really stunk today. First the wolves then the Witch’s carriage herself. I took another deep breath and turned to continue on my way when I froze. Standing not to far off was a boy. 

He was dressed in blue with dark hair and eyes. A light dusting of freckles on his face and slippers on his feet he was roughly the same age as me. He looked completely out of place here in the woods. “Wh-who are you?” he asked a rustling when through the trees and I realized very quickly that they didn’t know him. He wasn’t a dryad like me. He was a human. “Who are you?” he repeated again. 

I opened my mouth to respond a little shocked just looking in his eyes. “Edmund!” there was an exclamation and the boy turned without think I quickly ducked behind a large oak and was gifted up into his branches. Crouching there hidden. 

A girl had appeared from the woods and greeted the boy. She was dressed in pink with short brown hair and more freckles. They talked for a moment they were talking to softly for me to hear with the exception of a whining the boy made rather loudly when he shoved the girl away from him. 

She turned and began to lead the way back to where ever they were from. I watched them go and saw the boy look back to where I had been with a perplexed expression. It felt weird knowing he was thinking of me. 

Once they had vanished from sight I slid down the tree and felt my heart start pounding in my chest. Two humans were in the woods. Two more and we would have the entire prophecy. Spring was going to come. Narnia was going to be free. I let off an excited giggle and turned making to head back to the Beavers with my news.

I began to run but was stopped when something leapt into my path. I slid on the snow and fell. Looking ahead I saw a wolf stalking around blocking my path. “Well well well look what we have here” I turned to see Maugrim stalking forward behind me. “The rumors might not have worked out how we thought but we still got something for our trouble. A lone little dryad” 

I scrambled onto my feet looking between the two wolves and the woods. “Try it” the second wolf snapped menacingly. 

I glanced between the wolves one more time before steeling myself and dashing forward. They were right behind me howling and barking and chasing. This was just a game to them. One grabbed my heel and I fell forward into the snow. Fighting against them a clawed paw tore at my arm ripping the fabric of my jacket and stinging my arm with pain. “Stop struggling we’re not going to kill you.” Maugrim growled as I gripped my arm tightly “her majesty would like to meet the last of the dryads” 

I felt my heart beating in my chest. This was not good.


	3. Prison

I struggled in my restraints within the icy cell of the White Witch’s castle. Grimacing as pain shot through my arm. It had stopped bleeding for the most but was still sore. “I’d save my strength if I were you” a voice spoke and I turned to the other inmate of the cell. Whom I thought had been unconscious up to this point. “You’re going to need it” 

“For what?” I asked “she’s going to kill us” The faun shifted and I got a look at his face “Tumnus. How did you end up here?” 

“Beaver said you had spoken to him about rumors and the police” the faun grimaced as he shifted more to face me. 

“Yeah but I never heard what rum-” I stopped “they were about the boy and girl weren’t they? The humans?” 

Tumnus nodded the best he could “the girl she’s in danger. Danger I put her in” 

“They’re here” I spoke excitedly “they’re going to save us all from the Witch we’re saved Tumnus we’re saved” 

“Keep your voice down” the faun hissed. “They are children Arbor just like you they’re not saviors. They-” 

There was a clanging and Tumnus shifted back down into his corner. I looked around the small corner of ice I was nestled in at the guard as he dragged in a new figure. I turned around the other side to get better look and saw it was the boy from the woods. He was no longer dressed in blue and his face held one of fear and pain. 

The ogre guard threw him to the ground and shackled his legs like mine and Tumnus’s. Meanwhile the Witch’s dwarf henchman sniggered. “Here a beautiful room and a four course meal for his highness” the dwarf teased tossing a platter of stale maybe bread on the floor before the boy. “Enjoy” with his final sneer the dwarf turned and hobbled out cackling with the guard trailing behind him. 

The prison turned silent for a moment as the boy curled in on himself. I wasn’t even sure if he realized I was there tucked away in my corner. I watched as after a moment he reached out to take a bite of the substance on the platter. He immediately began to cough after taking the bite reaching for the mug on his plate. I was less surprised then he seemed to be to find it was frozen. 

He again held his knees to his chest. “I-if you’re not going to eat that?” the muttered half question made both me and the boy turn to our faun companion. The boy grabbed the semi food and scooted to the break between the sections of cells across from where I sat. “I’d get up but my legs” Tumnus spoke as he met him taking the only partially edible substance. The faun ate ravenously. The boy sat there and we both watched the faun eat. 

That was when I remembered the box Mrs. Beaver had given me. “Wait here” I reached into my pocket and pulled out the little box. Opening it I found many of the berries smashed about in a cloth and the three biscuits crumbly. “They’re a little worse for ware but they’re better than that” 

I handed Tumnus the first he took it gratefully abandoning the not even bread to the floor. I extended the next to the boy. He reached out and received it tentatively. His fingers brushed mine slightly and they felt cold. We all three sat in silence nibbling on the biscuits. They were cold and crumbly but still tasted good. 

“Mr. Tumnus?” the boy spoke after a moment. 

“What’s left of him” Tumnus murmured in reply then paused to observe the boy “You’re Lucy Pevensie’s brother” 

“I’m Edmund” the boy introduced himself. 

“Yes you have the same nose” the faun explained. 

Edmund rubbed his nose subconsciously then glanced up at me “what’s your name?” 

“Arbor” I offered him with a slight smile he tried to return it but turned his eyes to his hands. 

“Arbor” the boy repeated then shifted to look at me closely “you were the girl from before weren’t you?” I nodded in response remembering are first introduction in the Woods “do you know you have dirt on your face just like you did before” 

Honestly I had forgotten and reached a hand up tentatively to my cheek. “I guess I’d forgotten about it” 

There was a silence for a moment. As we again returned to eating our biscuits the silence was broken by Tumnus speaking to Edmund “Is your sister alright?” Tumnus inquired of Edmund his tone drenched in concern. The boy looked at Tumnus then promptly avoided eye contact as the faun insisted “is she safe?” 

There was the growls and snarls from the secret police heard through the echo filled castle. “I don’t know” Edmund finally confessed a look of fear on his face. 

“Don’t be afraid” I found myself telling him. Both faun and boy turned to me questioningly. “There’s still hope isn’t there?” I pressed “the prophecy?” 

“Arbor” Tumnus sighed as Edmund shifted. 

“I’m not one of them from the prophecy” Edmund objected looking to the floor “I can’t be” 

“And why can’t you?” I inquired fiercely his head snapped up to lock eyes with me “everyone seems to be suddenly doubting the prophecy when it’s being played out before our very eyes.”

“But-” 

“No buts” I cut the boy off determinedly “if you don’t trust in the prophecy then I’ll just have to have enough hope for all of us” 

The boy looked at me shocked as I held my head stubbornly high. However we all jumped as the gate suddenly clanged open. Tumnus and Edmund scooted back to where they had been in their cells. 

“My police” I felt my blood run cold in my veins as the sicken sweet voice of the Witch reached my ears “tore that dam apart. Your little family are nowhere to be found” I heard the rattle of chains and looked to see the woman. Strikingly tall and menacing standing there her horrible scepter in her hand. She was holding Edmund up with the other his feet dangled a foot off the ground in their shackles. “Where did they go?” 

“I don’t know!” Edmund cried. 

“Then you are of no further use to me” she snarled and threw him back to the ground. She reared back as if to strike him with the scepter. 

I couldn’t stay silent. “No” I cried “leave him alone!” 

The Witch turned her cold eyes on me. Slowly she lowered her scepter. I felt my entire body go cold under her gaze. “Young dryad” she whispered “nearly the last of your kind” I opened my mouth to speak but found my voice stifled under her glare “Your magic fading I imagine gone with the ability to take on your flowery form is it?” she eyed my human like form for a moment. “Interesting how a creature once regarded as so noble as to be the harold of season could fall so low.” she raised back her scepter “now you will cease to be” 

I felt my body go numb and my breath hitch as I closed my eyes to the inevitable death she wielded above me. I thought I was done for then-

“Wait!” I opened my eyes to see Edmund had called out. “I know something else please just let her be” 

The Witch lowered her scepter and walked back toward him. “What is it you know?” 

“The Beavers they said something about Aslan” Edmund voiced. My eyes went wide and I could feel the same sense of shock coming from Tumnus behind me. 

“Aslan?” the Witch inquired seeming to have forgotten all else. “Where?” her voice wavered. Was that fear? I felt a smirk creep on to my face only to drop as Edmund began to stutter a response. 

“He’s a stranger here your majesty h-he can’t be expected to know everything” Tumnus interjected quickly only to be struck by the Ginnabrik. 

“I said” The Witch continued coldly “where is Aslan?”

Edmund looked to me and Tumnus then back at the Witch “I- I don’t know I left before they said anything” he explained. I was confused as he added “I wanted to see you” 

“Guard!” the woman yelled 

“Yes your majesty” the ogre grumbled clomping into the prison. 

“Release the faun” she instructed. I cringed at Tumnus’s yelps as the guard hammered off his shackles dragging him to the Witch’s feet. “Do you know why you are here faun?” She looked down at him. 

“Because I believe in a free Narnia” Tumnus declared bravely.

“You’re here because he turned you in” she pointed her scepter at Edmund. “For sweeties” 

Me and Tumnus looked to Edmund. I told myself it couldn’t be true that he was meant to be the one in the prophecy that he was supposed to be one of the four meant to save us all and bring back spring. He couldn’t betray us like this. He wouldn’t. Then he caught my eye and he turned away and I could see that it was true that he had betrayed us. 

“Take him upstairs” the Witch ordered. The guard began dragging Tumnus away. As I watched my friend get dragged to his death I felt myself grow close to tears. “And ready my sleigh. Edmund misses his family” the Witch sneered. She turned to walk away but paused looking down at me. “I’ll deal with you when this is over. For now you can rot here.” She left along with her henchman. I curled up in my corner. 

It felt like I had been doused in a bucket of ice water. All my dreams, all the things I had been hoping for putting my future in the arms of this prophecy to see it shattered before my eyes. I couldn’t believe this was happening. For once in my life I felt truly hopeless. 

“I’m sorry” I looked up to find Edmund looking at me sadly. “This is all my fault” I stared back into his eyes and found myself unable to reply. 

There was another clang of the gate and the guard returned. Removing Edmund’s shackles and pulling him to his feet. Ginnabrik appeared with his dagger and lead the boy away. I turned around to watch him go. Looking over his shoulder we locked eyes again in a goodbye. 

I was alone now. Left in an icy prison cell with no company. I looked around my surroundings and did a double take as I noticed a small plant growing out of a crack in wall. It was shriveled and dying but still there. I reached out to it and closed my eyes. I felt it’s life energy flowing through it. I focused on helping it little by little regain its strength. When I opened my eyes the little plant was green again. I smiled happy to have helped it. 

I glanced down at my shackles. “Can you do me a favor little one?” I inquired. As I shifted to allow the small plant to reach my shackles it picked the lock and I had to stifle an exclamation of joy at be free. “Thank you” I told the little plant getting to my feet. 

I carefully crept up the steps of the dungeon. Looking down the hallway it lead to I hurried along until I heard the thundering footsteps of the guard. I quickly ducked out of the way hiding behind a statue. The ogre continued on oblivious to my presence and I sighed in relief continuing my escape. I managed to find a door out and immediately upon reaching fresh air bolted for the forest.

I ran for as long as my feet would carry me. I didn’t hear anyone pursuing me but I wanted to get as much space between me and that castle as possible. Until I trip. Falling right into the snow my arm was the first thing to hit. I growled in pain sitting up. I eyed the wound and found it was bleeding again. 

I took off my jacket and shivered in the cold reaching into the pocket I pulled out the box I released the berries into the box from the cloth they had been encased in. I folded the slightly berry stained cloth and wrapped it around the wound as tight as I could manage then replaced my jacket. Zipping it up and taking a deep breath. 

Despite the years it still smelled like my father. Pine needles and old wood. I wondered if this meant I smelled like my father or if it was still his lingering presence in the coat watching over and protecting me. I scoffed at my own childish daydream. 

There was a rustling behind me and I turned preparing for a fight something was coming.


	4. Risk

“Relax young dryad it’s only me” I was surprised by the calm voice that came before the fox hopped from the bushes. 

“Excuse me if that doesn’t exactly put me at peace” I muttered eyeing the fox suspiciously. 

The creature sighed “just ask the trees if you must I despise the Witch as much as any true Narnian” 

I shifted in my footing not necessarily dropping my guard but listening to him at least. “What do you want?”

The fox smirked slightly. “I’ve been sent by Aslan to recruit more followers for his army” 

“Army?” I inquired “for the kings and Queens? Wait you’ve seen Aslan?” 

The fox chuckled lightly “yes I have and before you can ask yes. He’s incredible” I smiled at the idea of the great king returned. “I’ve also met the kings and Queens well three of them” 

“Yes I’ve met the fourth I suppose” I explained. 

The fox snapped his head to look at me. “The fourth was captured by the witch” 

“As was I” I explained “I’ve just escaped” I looked back down the path toward the castle. “She’s pure evil” 

“Indeed” the fox muttered somberly then straightened. “Either way one who can escape the Witch’s dungeon is one I’d like fighting by my side. Head to the stone table you’ll find allies there. I’ve already sent the Beaver and the royals that way” 

“Thank you” I nodded to him but hesitated. “But I’m no soldier” 

The fox looked at me quizzically “are you so sure of that?” I hesitated in my response “go to the table. There everything will be explained. Good luck” 

With that the creature turned and headed off on his own path. “Good luck” I called after him. 

“By the way are you aware you have dirt on your face?” He paused looking back. 

I sighed “Yes I’m aware” With a smirk the fox turned and scurried off into the woods. 

I looked up at the sky and felt a breeze rustle through the trees. The time was nearing for change. If it wasn’t already here. I could go back to Malic hide away among his branches safe waiting for the war to end. Or I could go to the stone table take a risk maybe make a difference. 

I took a deep breath. Pine needles and old wood. My choice was made. Just like my parents I was going to fight the Witch. So I set off on my journey toward the stone table. 

I had been traveling for a time my feet leaving footprints in the snow behind me. It was quiet in the woods. Not much was stirring yet it felt like the entire forest was electrifying. Like everything was waking up and spreading the news of the kings and Queens coming. Whispers on the breeze and shifting of roots. All preparation for the battle to come. Still the woods was peaceful. 

Then there were sleigh bells. I looked around quickly and communicated with the tree nearby for shelter. Of course the first one was crabby but the next was less so and I was allowed to hide up in her branches. Perched delicately out of sight. 

I listened for the sleigh bells to pass as the became accompanied by the pounding of hooves and the drag of a sleigh. Then I heard them pull to a stop below me the buck of the deer causing solo jingles here and there. 

I could hear movement below and held my breath for the Witch’s voice I was positive I was about to hear. “Maybe I should look into a different form of transportation for the time being seeing as everyone runs away from me in this.” It was a man’s voice. “Arbor you can come down now I’m not the Witch.” 

I nearly fell out of the tree when the stranger called my name. I peeked around the trunk and my mouth fell open. “You- your Santa Claus” 

The man chuckled jovially. “I feared many of the young ones in the woods would forget who I was but I see the stories live on” 

“Yes my father and Malic told me about you sir” I explained scrambling down the tree and hurrying over to him “does this mean?” 

“Merry Christmas” he smiled. I let off an excited cheer. “After so long of being kept away by the Witch the kings and Queens powers and the hope they bring to all the creatures of the wood has begun a change in this forest” 

“A change?” I paused “you mean that we might get a spring?” 

“I dare say we might just” the man smiled broadly and I grinned “Alright now would you like a present?” 

I nodded quickly as he reached around into his bag. I tried to see around him to get a look at the gift but I couldn’t see before he was turning around. 

“Here you go” he extended my present to me. 

They were gauntlets of a light grey. I slipped them on and they fit firmly perfectly. Forming around my fingers that stuck out of their little holes. The fabric was soft as it went up my arm to my elbow. Soft and strong and made of a substance I couldn’t even name. And they were warm. 

“Thank you sir” I smiled at them. They weren’t toys like my father said Santa normally brought but they were beautiful and made perfectly for me. 

“Now I know these aren’t toys Arbor but they are special and needed in this time.” He looked down at me seeming to read my mind. “Now there is something special about these gauntlets Arbor” I looked up at him curiously. “I want you to close your eyes and imagine the perfect tool. The thing you need to fight your battles and protect those you love. What is it that you need? Think of it’s feel. Holding it in your hand. It’s shape, texture, weight” 

I closed my eyes and imagined exactly what he described. The shape, texture, and weight. My father had taught me how to throw a dagger when I was younger. He said they were the perfect tool to do any job. You could use them to pick locks, fight close or throw far. I imagined myself holding one. Then I was. 

I opened my eyes quickly when my fingers closed around the dagger. It was beautiful in my hand. The blade was coal black the handle a silver with green leaf carvings on silver branches. A slim guard and a decent blade and hilt that seemed to be made for my hand. 

“Ah beautiful” the man murmured. “Your gauntlets will supply you with an endless amount of these black bladed daggers. For as long as you have your gauntlets on” 

I nodded “thank you” I murmured observing the dagger.

“Take care Arbor” the man told me his voice serious. “There is a great fight ahead and all of Narnia must prepare. But our strength lies in the hope and the bonds we share with others. Don’t forget that” 

“Yes sir” I nodded. 

“Good girl” he smiled and turned back to his sleigh. “Now I must be off a lot of presents to deliver and not a lot of time to do it.” He mounted the sleigh “Merry Christmas” 

“Merry Christmas” I called after him waving as he rode off. 

I looked down at my dagger and gauntlets. Before looking to the woods and continuing my journey forward toward the stone table. With new courage and hope for the future.


	5. Soldier

I walked through the forest looking around a smile on my face. A warm breeze blew through and I felt the energy of spring run through me and the forest. Little green leaves and delicate pink and white flowers formed on the trees. Ice was melting and my boots made squishing noises when they hit a patch of muddy earth. Soon grass was sprouting nibble and proud fighting up from the snowy depths.

I felt reinvigorated in the spring weather passed by the river following in sparkling glory no long restrained by ice. I used the water to finally clean off my face before starting off again. I climbed my way through rocky passages and managed to make it out to grassy hill where below I could see the camp. 

Tents and flags and all manner of creatures were there. Most with armor and weapons all preparing for war. My excitement got the better of me and I tried to run the rest of the way however I tripped on a root and fell face first into a patch of dirt. I spluttered and tried to get it away. Most likely to no avail. 

There was a giggle nearby. I looked to see a fellow dryad floating by in her spirit form. “Oh shut it” I told her. She laughed more and floated on away. I watched her go envious of her magic. 

A bugle sounded drawing my thoughts back to the camp. I got back up and continued the short walk to the camp. I entered feeling very out of place but at the same time like I belonged. 

“Arbor!” I turned as my name was called to see Mrs. Beaver hurriedly waddling toward me. “My dear girl oh how on earth did you manage to get here” 

I kneeled down to greet her. “Mrs. Beaver it’s great to see a familiar face. I ran into this fox in the woods he said you and three of the royals were headed here. He said Aslan was here” 

“Indeed” she spoke excitedly “he’s incredible” 

“Oh!” I suddenly remembered “here” I handed over the box she had given me.

“Ah thank you dear” Mrs. Beaver smiled receiving it. “I’m glad you at least weren’t hungry on your journey” 

“Who are you talking to over there darlin’?” Came the familiar sarcasm of Beaver then the creature himself made an appear “Arbor! Well I’ll be you’ve made it” 

“I can’t believe it” I breathed looking around. “All of this is just-“ I paused searching for a word but nothing seemed to quite reach its magnitude the closest I got was “unimaginable” 

“It is isn’t it-“ Mrs Beaver paused “Arbor your arm!” She suddenly exclaimed moving to fuss over it but I pulled away. 

“It’s fine I just got in a small skirmish with the Witch’s police but I’m fine” I tried to reassure her. She didn’t seem very convinced. 

“Oh leave her alone.” Beaver pestered. “Heaven knows she probably had an easier way here then we did” 

I was about to ask what happened on their journey when a voice spoke behind me. “Arbor it is good to see you here safe” 

The voice sounded familiar though I was certain I’d never heard it before. I turned and realized why. Standing there was the great lion the true king of Narnia Aslan. 

“Your greatness” I bowed immediately. 

“Be at peace” the lion spoke gently. “I merely wish to speak with you if that is alright?” 

“Of course” I replied immediately looking back to the Beaver’s who still seemed star struck. “I hope we’ll talk more later.” 

“Certainly” Mrs. Beaver replied with a smile. 

I followed the lion as we walked through camp. “I’ve heard a great deal about you young Arbor. Your skills and your courage. As well as your parents story.” I looked to the ground at the mention of my parents “I’m grateful we have such a warrior among our ranks” 

“Thank you sir” I looked back up at him “but I’m just a dryad” 

Aslan gave me a look as if he knew something I didn’t “you are so much more dear one. You have a bright future ahead filled with adventure and trials but one that is with great love and family” 

“I don’t understand” I admitted listening. I didn’t have any family unless you counted Malic and the Beavers. 

“In due time young one” the lion reassured. “Just trust that I will always be with you even in your struggles” 

“Okay” I agreed still rather confused. 

“Your greatness you asked to see me” a centaur spoke coming over to join us. 

“Yes Orius this is Arbor. Arbor this is Orius he is the general of our armies here” Aslan introduced 

I looked up at the centaur and offered a smile “hi” 

He nodded to me “greetings” 

“Orius I’ve chosen to make Arbor your second” the lion declared. 

Both me and the centaur looked to the great king confused “you highness?” The general spoke first “I don’t understand she is a child” 

I was rather annoyed “I can handle myself.” I told Orius then turned back to Aslan “but I’m not a soldier” 

“No one knows what they could become until they take the first step toward becoming something” the lion spoke. I was still very confused. He obviously could tell “I have faith in you Arbor do not fear. Orius” the lion turned to the general “as general you have much to teach Arbor. I believe you will serve each other well as teacher and student” 

I looked up at the centaur again and him down at me. “Dryads are not normally soldiers” 

“A dryad can be a warrior just as can any other creature of this wood” I declared any doubt I had about my ability to be a soldier fading to the background as I felt his challenge. Then centaur just snorted in responds. 

“You both have skills that will aid each other when shown in due time” Aslan declared “now I must see to other matters. If you’ll excuse me” the great king stalked off further into the camp. 

Me and Orius stood there awkwardly. “What skills do you have?” The centaur finally inquired. 

“Uh I can survive on my own. I know how to use a dagger… uh” it was weird trying to say what I was good at. I didn’t really know what to say overall. 

The centaur snorted. “Dagger? Do you have one?” 

I took a deep breath and looked to my gauntlets think about a dagger in my hand and out of the light grey fabric came my request. I presented it to the centaur. 

He observed it seeming rather unimpressed with it as a whole. “Very well. Go now to the stream and wash your face” he instructed “it’s filthy and I will not have a second with a dirty face” 

“Yes sir” I muttered mildly annoyed at his tone. 

“When you are done we can talk to the dwarves about making you some armor” he decreed. Then without another word he trotted off. I watched him go with mild annoyance. He did not seem like someone I was going to like working with let alone learning from. Aslan had to be out of his mind making me his second. Could Aslan be out of his mind? Was that even possible? I let out an exasperated breath and turned toward the woods where the stream flowed. This just got a whole lot more complicated.


	6. The Queens

As I trudged through the forest toward the stream the first thing to reach my ears was laughter. I continued forward curiously as I came around a slight bend on to the bank I found two girls splashing each other in the stream. The great queens. I stopped and almost turned back when they noticed me. 

I quickly bowed “your majesties I’m sorry to have interrupted” I spoke quickly “I was just coming to wash my face” 

“There’s no need to be so formal” I looked up as the younger girl walked toward me with a bright smile. “I’m Lucy Pevensie and this is my sister Susan. You can join us if you’d like” 

“Thank you” I smiled back at her “my names Arbor Eliffe” 

“It’s nice to meet you Arbor” Susan greeted me as well as I came closer. I glanced over to see the younger queen looking up at me with curious expression. 

“Oh sorry” she apologized when she saw I’d caught her staring. “It’s just your hair it’s so golden it- it looks like it’s almost glowing” 

“Well it’s not glowing” I told them reaching up to run a hand through my short locks. “But I’m a dryad so my hair is golden. Do humans not have golden hair?” 

“We have blonde” Lucy explained “but yours looks like it’s actually made of gold. It’s quite beautiful” 

“Thank you” I replied bashfully ducking my head a bit. 

“Lucy she came here to wash her face why don’t you stop bothering and let her do it?” Susan teased her little sister lightly. 

“I wasn’t bothering was I Arbor?” Lucy asked me. 

“Not at all” I reassured her. 

I crouched down and removed my gauntlets before washing my face. The cool water felt good on my skin “Your jacket it’s torn” I heard Susan’s voice as she handed me a towel. 

“Thank you” I spoke as I accepted the towel. “Yes I got a scuffle with the secret police.” 

“So did we” Lucy voiced “they’re scary.” 

“Indeed” I agreed.

“Here I can mend it for you” Susan offered. 

“Oh really you don’t have to. I’d hate to be a bother” I objected politely. 

“Nonsense give it here” the older girl insisted. I reluctantly removed my jacket and handed it over to the queen. She walked back over to the table nearby and pulled out a small sewing kit from her bag. “One of the centaur women of the camp gave me this” she explained. “I’ll have it fixed in no time” 

“Thank you very much” I smiled at her “that jacket was my fathers. It means a lot to me” 

“Oh is your father here at the camp?” Lucy inquired innocently. 

I looked to the ground. “No he and my mother were killed by the White Witch when I was just a child” I explained. 

“I’m sorry” Lucy murmured. 

“It’s okay I was taken in by a friendly tree in a orchard named Malic and Beavers have always looked after me as well” I reassured her.

“You were raised by a tree?” the young queen questioned.

“Well yes” I nodded “the dryads have a deep connection with the trees. Anything that affects them effects us as well.” I informed. 

“Wow” the little girl beamed. “This place is incredible”

“It sure is isn’t it” I chuckled lightly. Then grimaced as my arm sent another pulse of pain. 

“Oh your arm” Lucy looked at my bandages wound. “Here” she got up and dashed to things before returning with a little vial. “Open your mouth” she instructed. I was confused but did as was told. 

One drop felt like I just guzzled a whole gallon of warm water. The warmth spread throughout my whole body and settled in my arm. It only hovered there for a moment before disappearing. 

When I moved my arm it was completely fine. I looked at the queen who was smiling brightly as I removed the bandage. My cut was gone. 

“Thank you your majesty” I told her. 

“You’re welcome” he girl smiled “and I told you call me Lucy” 

“Very well Lucy” I agreed happily with her request. She smiled brightly. 

“Here Arbor your jacket” Susan offered. 

“Thank you” I smiled pulling it back on and taking in the familiar scent. 

“Hey Susan we never did finish that talk from earlier” Lucy voiced with a mischievous glint. Then bent down and splashed at her sister. Susan let off a laugh and splashed her back. “Arbor help me” the younger sister requested. 

“I’ve got you” I agreed and splashed Susan. Who retaliated with a squeal. I laughed. It was fun just playing around for a couple minutes before Susan finally retreated back to the shore. She reached the towels and pulled one down. She let off a small scream. 

Maugrim was there. We all shuffled back. I stepped in front of Lucy and looked to where my gauntlets rested out of the water. “Please don’t try to run” the wolf snarled “we’re tired and we’d prefer to kill you quickly” 

Another wolf appeared from nearby. Susan threw her towel at the wolf and ran a horn hanging with her things. I dived for my gauntlets. I pulled one on. Lucy screamed and Susan blew her horn. I turned to see one of the wolves about to slash Lucy. A dagger was in my hand in an instant I threw it at the wolf and he whimpered as it grazed him. I spotted a nearby root and grabbed on speaking to the tree. 

“Climb” I instructed the Queens as the tree offered us protection. I put on my second gauntlet and out myself between the snapping wolves and the queens and they quickly made it into the trees. A dagger in each hand and me ready for a fight.

“Arbor get up here with us” Lucy begged. 

“Well well well if it isn’t the little dryad” Maugrim snarled. “Trying to play loyal soldier?” 

“Stay back” I warned. 

“You’re no challenge” the wolf growled “now do you want to di-” 

“Get back!” I looked up as an older boy came charging across the water. The boy who I assumed was the queen’s brother and the high king. He held his sword to face the wolves from the otherside. The took to the sides going to circle him. I moved “guard them” the king ordered me and I stopped planting my feet at the base of the tree determined to protect the queens. 

“Come on!” Maugrim challenged. “We’ve already been through this before. We both know you haven’t got it in you” 

“Peter!” Susan called to her brother. “Watch out!” 

I kept my eye on the second wolf as Peter held his blade on Maugrim. However soon that was unnecessary as Aslan pinned him under his massive paws. Orius charged forward with his sword in hand. 

“No!” Aslan ordered “stay your weapons. This Peter’s battle” Orius lowered his sword to his side in gesture showing the others soldier with him to do the same. I lower my stance slightly but stayed ready to guard Lucy and Susan. 

“You may think you’re a king” Maugrim growled threateningly “but your going to die like a dog!” 

He sprang and Peter fell back his sword raised. The wolf was on top of the king neither moved at first. The Queens cried out and leapt from the tree who breathed a sigh for the end of the battle. The sisters pushed the wolf from their brother who sat up breathing heavily. Maugrim was dead. 

Aslan released the second wolf who howled and whined streaking off into the woods. “After him!” the lion declared. “He’ll lead you to Edmund” 

Orius nodded and I was prepared to go with him. “Arbor” I looked down at Lucy who was speaking to me. “Please bring back our brother” she begged. 

“I’ll do everything I possibly can your majesty” I assured her. Orius ran past and reached out an arm to me. I took it and was swung on to his back as he charged forward into the wood. I hoped we found Edmund. I thought back to the look in his eye in the dungeon and the promise of hope I had made to him. I refused to go back on my word now.


	7. Seconds

When we charged into an out branch of the Witch’s camp. I immediately saw a werewolf coming toward me and Orius. I flipped off the centaurs back kicking the wolf off. As we both landed it turned and snarled at me. I took out my daggers facing it.

The creature charged I used my size to my advantage sliding under his leap and sliced his rear leg. The creature howled and another werewolf accompanied by an ogre came to it's aid as it limped away. The ogre was coming from the rear I turned around and saw a boulder near the ogre. Thinking fast I ran and jumped off the rock toward the slow ogre the wolf was on my tail. It leapt just after me. I smirked turning mid air I had both arms extended a dagger in each. I cut the wolves throat it fell to the ground dead but I merely wounded the ogres shoulder. 

The big slow brute yelled and flailed his club in his other hand whacking at everything. I dodged left and right. Then I saw my opening sliding to the side I shot past him cutting his ankle and as he fell striking back to slice his throat. 

I stood proud of my quick work when suddenly I was pounced on from behind "got you now" said a dark voice. I tried to push him off but couldn't. "Time for you to die" he threatened then bam! The weight was thrown off me. I rolled over getting up out of the dirt which was all over my front. I looked to see Orius defeating the creature farther on. 

The centaur galloped over as the small battle came to a quick close "you should be more careful werewolves always travel in packs" he advised I looked to the ground irritated. I continued to disappoint the centaur. "However" I looked up "I'm am very impressed with your skills. You are very quick at adapting to your surroundings and familiar in combat with your weapons I may have doubted your ability before but now I can say that you are a worthy second" he offered me a hand. I took it and was lifted onto his back. 

We rode forward a short pace and Edmund was lifted onto the centaurs back behind me. I smiled at him and he eyed me curiously as Orius gave the order and we charged ahead. “Arbor” he spoke “you escaped? What are you doing here?” 

“We came to save you of course” I replied. “Aslan and your siblings sent us” A small smile came to his face but faltered in concern. It wasn’t long before we reached the camp and Orius slowed leaning down so we could dismount. Once me and Edmund’s feet were on the ground I turned to face him. “Are you alright your majesty?” 

“I don’t know” he mumbled. Seemed worse then when we had parted in the witch’s dungeon. His lip was bleeding a little and he had a bruise on his cheek. 

“Remember the deal we made?” I asked him and he looked up at me “I’ve got enough hope for both of us so you don’t have to look so hopeless alright?” I encouraged him. 

He brightened slight “alright” he looked up at me eyeing me curiously for a moment “your face still has dirt on it” 

I sighed wiping at my face “actually this is new dirt” I explained “I’ve been making a bit of a habit of making a mess of myself” 

“You certainly have” came Orius sarcastic comment as he came walking back over to us. I hadn’t realized he’d left. Aslan was with him. 

I heard Edmund suck in a breath next to me “Aslan”

“Hello Edmund” the lion greeted “we have much to discuss. Come with me” I exchanged one more look with the boy before he followed Aslan toward a rocky hill to talk. 

“You know his majesty?” Orius inquired as we turned back to walk into camp. 

“We met in the Witch’s dungeon” I explained “beyond that we don’t know much about each other” 

The centaur made a noise of acknowledgement but pestered no more on the subject. “Come we must get you fitted in some armor.” 

“Okay” I agreed. “But can I still wear my jacket with it?” the centaur looked down at me confused “it was my father’s I don’t go anywhere without it.” 

“We will see” the centaur almost grumbled. I scoffed as we walked Peter emerged from his tent. He looked to us expectantly. Orius looked to the hill where Edmund stood with as land and the king followed his line of sight. “Come” the centaur told me. I nodded and followed him turning back as I heard Lucy call out happily to her brother.   
___________________  
I placed my chest plate and new boots down in my assigned tent. I had finally gotten Orius to allow me to bring my jacket with me into battle. I just would have to wear a chest plate beneath and reinforced boots better suited to battle. 

They were both a deep red with brown straps. They match the new patch on the shoulder of my jacket. It was one of the conditions of me wearing it. It had to identify me as a Narnian soldier. The patch sewn on did just that holding Narnia’s crest. An addition I was proud to adorn. However my stomach churned uneasily. 

This had all happened so fast. Meeting the Pevensie’s, coming here, being named Orius’s second, and getting enlisted in an army to fight I war I didn’t know if I was prepared for. I took a deep breath to clear my head and stood heading out of the tent. 

I planned to walk around the camp for sometime but found myself being flagged down after not to long “Arbor! Arbor!” Lucy was calling to me with a broad smile. 

I walked up to the table where the royals were dining. "Yes your majesty" I asked kindly. 

"Call me Lucy silly.” she insisted “you don’t have to be all formal” 

“Alright” I smiled lightly happy to be so welcomed by the young queen. 

“Can you join us" she asked. This was a slight surprise to me as a soldier. 

"Well I wouldn't want to impose" I objected 

"You wouldn't impose it would be great to have you" Edmund offered. 

"Well alright then" I agreed sitting down between Lucy and Susan. 

Lucy started talking near immediately and didn't stop until Susan finally started laughing "come on Lu you'll talk her ear off" she joked. 

We all laughed along with her even Lucy. "Well I don't talk that much do I" the youngest questioned.

"Just a little" I said making a gesture with my hand. 

We all laughed more. I picked lightly at the bits of bread and fruit on the table shyly. “Honestly Arbor you mustn’t be so concerned” Susan told me after a moment “we’re just kids here like you” 

“Well you are the kings and queens of the nation” I reminded them “a little more than just kids” 

“Well just because we’re queens and your a soldier doesn’t mean we can’t be friends does it” Lucy questioned. 

“No I suppose it doesn’t” I agreed. 

“Good then we’re friends now so no more your majesty” the girl declared. 

“Alright” I chuckled lightly. Glad to be Lucy’s friend. 

"Narnia’s not going to run out of toast Ed" Lucy pointed out as her brother stuffed another piece of buttered bread in his mouth. We all turned to him. 

He chuckled and made a shy expression as he ate "and I’m sure they’ll pack some up for you on the way back" Peter advised from his place leaning on a rock face where he had been standing this whole time. 

"We're going home?" Susan asked confused. I was shocked. 

"You are" he told them peeling off the wall drink in hand. “I promised mum I’d keep you three safe” the eldest told his siblings sitting down at the table. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t stay behind and help” 

"We of Narnia need you" I objected my mouth speaking before I could stop it with my brain. 

"All four of us" Lucy added encouraging me. 

"Lucy it's too dangerous" Peter told her. “You almost drowned. Edmund was almost killed”

"Which is why we have to stay" Edmund suddenly spoke up "I've seen what the White Witch can do and I’ve helped her do it and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it" he spoke passionately. 

“Thank you” I nodded to him. He gave me a small smile in response. 

"Well I suppose that’s it then" Susan spoke standing.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked watching her walk over to her and Lucy’s tent. 

Susan picked up her bow and arrows then turned back to us "to get in some practice" she declared with a smile. 

She gave me an idea of something that might make Lucy happy "hey Lucy I could show you how to wield that dagger of yours if you'd like" I offered taking a bite of bread. 

She turned to me grinning from ear to ear. "Yes yes yes" she jumped up and before I could get to my feet she grabbed my arm dragging me away. Toward the practice field I saw Peter and Edmund laughing at us and glared at them.


	8. Trepidation

"Alright hold the dagger like this. You see? Pull it back. Aim you don’t want to just be throwing anywhere and once you have the shot throw" I threw my dagger and it hit just left of the bullseye still on the red. “Ah so close” I muttered under my breath. 

"Wow I want to try! I want to try!" Lucy jumped up and down excitedly with unique enthusiasm. I began to show the young queen how to hold her dagger. Susan came up to join us after being given some instruction on how to use her bow by one of the Narnian archers. She aimed it at the target next to the one me and Lucy were using. She didn't quite hit it but it was still a pretty good shot. 

Lucy gasped in awe at Susan’s shot then smiled up at me with a mischievous look "what are you going to do" I asked her she giggled and pulled back her arm dagger in hand. I felt so proud as she threw it and the dagger hit bullseye. "Oh nice shot" I told Lucy.

She giggled more and Susan gave her such a big sister look I started sniggering. The clang of clashing swords made me look up. Peter and Edmund were up on a unicorn and a horse sparing with blades. I smiled over at them and caught the corner of Edmunds eyes he smiled at me and nearly didn't dodge peters strike who started to laugh "come on Ed! Sword point up like Orius showed us" the older brother teased. 

“I hope they don’t end up actually hurting each other” Susan commented lightly as we watched the boys clash grins on their faces. 

“Orius was teaching them I’m sure it’ll be fine” I reassured her.

“Right” the older girl nodded “hey you’re Orius’s second aren’t you?” 

I nodded “yeah that’s right” 

“What’s it mean that you’re his second?” Lucy inquired. 

“I’m like his apprentice or squire” I informed. “I follow at his side for however long it takes me to become a proper soldier or a knight” 

“That’s so cool” Lucy voiced. 

I chuckled lightly “you think so?” 

"Peter! Edmund!" Mr. Beaver yelled running up inadvertently making Ed's horse rear up. 

"Whoa horsey" the young king yelled holding on to the reigns with one hand. 

"My name is Phillip" the horse told him sarcastically. I with held a laugh while Lucy giggled next to me. 

"Oh sorry" Edmund mumbled. 

Then the attention turned back to the beaver. Who was quite distressed "The witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan! She’s on her way here!" he announced. 

I exchanged a worried look with Susan over Lucy's head. Then looked to the boys Edmund was looking my way and a quiet understand past between us. What happen in the ice castle. It was an odd sort of connection we had from the experience and though it wasn’t a good one. I was glad there was someone else here who had seen the horrors of that place with me.

We gathered outside Aslan’s tent. I stood among the kings and queens feeling rather awkward doing so as other soldiers gave me odd looks. I didn’t have time to dwell on it though as a voice began calling out and the crowd split down the middle. 

“Make way for the Queen of Narnia! Empress of the lone islands!” it was Ginnabrik the witch’s dwarf henchman announcing the arrival of the woman herself. There was loud jeering from the Narnian troops to counter the dwarfs voice. 

There she was herself. Sitting atop a blackened pedestal carried on the shoulders of four cyclops. They set her down and she rose from her seat before Aslan. Then tension was palpable. She looked our way I saw her eyes lock with Edmund’s. He looked terrified. 

“You have a traitor in your midsts Aslan” she accused in her sickenly sweet cadence. Many eyes turned to Edmund. I touched a hand to his shoulder reassuringly. 

“His offense was not against you” Aslan replied to the Witch. 

“Have you forgotten laws upon which Narnia was built?” the woman inquired arrogantly. 

Aslan silenced her with a growl “do not cite the deep magic to me witch! I was there when it was written.” 

“Then you’ll remember well that every traitor belongs to me” the witch declared I felt my heart rate increase with a mixture of anger and fear “his blood is my property.” 

“Try and take him then” Peter suddenly snapped I turned to see the high king had drawn his sword and stepped forward. I stepped out with two daggers ready to back him. Other soldiers around us began to ready their weapons. 

“Do really think that mere force will deny me my right?” The Witch asked coldly “little king” she turned her attention back to the lion “Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands” she then turned to those gathered raising her voice “all Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy” she pointed to Edmund “will die on the stone table. As is tradition.” she lowered her arm and turned back to Aslan. “You dare not refuse me” 

“Enough” the lion declared finally. “I shall talk with you alone” The great king disappeared into his tent and the Witch followed. We were all left to wait anxiously for their decision. 

At first everyone stood in a tense silence however as time went on slowly we sank down to sit. Some began to go back to work around the camp. The Witch’s men stayed in a tight grouping keeping eyes on the Narnian’s around them. We pulled a little at the grass pulling it from the soft earth. 

“Arbor” I looked to Lucy who was looking at me concerned. “What do you think they’ll decide?” 

“I don’t know” I admitted somberly “but I do know Aslan will do everything he can to ensure your brother’s safety” 

“Really?” She asked. 

“Of course Aslan protects all of Narnia that includes you four as well” I explained to her hopeful. 

Lucy smiled lightly then scooted closer to me lowering her voice. “Can you keep a secret?” 

“Yes” I agreed with an amused smile. 

“I think Peter and Edmund are finally getting along” she whispered “and they don’t know what to do about it” 

“I think you’re right” I agreed and we both giggled lightly. 

“I think this is a time to be a bit more serious Lu” Susan scolded her sister lightly. 

I saw Lucy’s face fall sadly “Well maybe that’s why we need to laugh” I defended the younger queen. 

Susan and Peter looked at me like I was crazy. Edmund however looked curious. “What do you mean?”

“Well laughter makes everything brighter doesn’t it? And when we’re all here in a somber mood maybe a little laughter is all we need” I offered. I wasn’t sure if I made sense at all. 

“Hope” Edmund voiced. I smiled at him. He understood. 

“You’re names Arbor right?” I looked to Peter as he spoke “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced yet” 

“No I suppose we haven’t your majesty” I agreed. 

“Call me Peter” the king insisted. “And thanks for earlier but the stream. For protecting Lucy and Susan” 

“Of course” I nodded. “I’m glad I could help” 

“Here you go” we looked up as Mrs. Beaver set out a small basket of berries. “I picked them myself” 

“Oh thank you Mrs. Beaver” Lucy smiled and took a couple berries. 

“It’s the nervous energy” the beaver explained. 

“Relax darlin’” Beaver comforted his wife coming up behind her. “Aslan knows what he’s doing” 

“Arbor is that dirt on your face?” The Beaver voiced. 

I reached up and grumbled “oh not again” 

The younger Pevensies laughed lightly. “It really is a bad habit” Edmund voiced. 

I shot him a look as the beavers chuckled. Then there was stirring at the tent. Everyone scrambled to their feet and the rumblings of conversation faded. 

The White Witch stepped out from the tent the breath caught in my throat as I assume it did for the Pevensies. Her icy gaze sliced straight at the Kings and Queens before she turned and returned to her minions. 

Aslan followed her out but waited just outside the tent. He looked to the humans with what looked a very somber gaze. Then redirected to the whole assembly. "She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam’s blood" he announced and there was a sigh that passed through the whole army. 

Everyone cheered and began hugging all around us. Our celebration paused as the witch turned back "how do I know your promise will be kept?" she asked. 

Aslan's response was a mighty roar. I felt a deep surge of power rumble deep in the ground at the roar and the witch fell into her false thrown put in her place. I cheer along with the others. Lucy looked up at me. "Yay Arbor! Aslan did it" she cheered. 

We hugged after that I saw her look to the great lion but my attention was drawn away by someone's hand on my shoulder I looked to see a joyful Edmund we hugged. After the celebration died away the soldiers returned to there duties I departed from the royals to find Orius. When I heard some one behind me.

“Arbor wait” I turned to see Edmund coming up to me. 

“Yes your majesty?” I asked with a smile. 

“I just wanted to talk to you” the boy explained. “And you don’t have to call me your majesty.”

“Alright what can I call you?” I inquired as we began to walk through the camp. 

“Edmund or Ed” the boy shrugged. 

“How about Eddy?” I asked with a smirk. 

The boy sighed with minor annoyance “no one calls me Eddy” 

“Well I guess I’ll call you Eddy then” I decided. 

Ed groaned “do you have to?” 

“Why not?” I asked with a little laugh. 

“Because” the boy tried to keep a straight face but it faltered with a smile. 

“Because why?” I pressed teasingly. 

“Just because” he whined couldn’t get that pesky smile off his face. 

I laughed a little. We continued to walk a little ways. “So you kings and queens where are you from?” I inquired. “I mean you don’t seem to know a lot about Narnia” 

“We’re from this country called England. “ Edmund explained. “Not to sound dramatic but it’s in a whole different world” 

“A whole nother world?” I questioned. “What’s it like there?” 

“Pretty boring actually” the boy shrugged. “There aren’t fauns or dwarves, talking animals or dryad either. Just humans. This place is a lot more magical” 

“Really?” I muttered “Well I still want to hear about it. I mean there has to be something interesting about your world” 

“Well I always liked the stars” Edmund admitted. “But I mean your world has stars to” 

“I like the stars” I agreed. “I mean sometimes at night when I couldn’t sleep I’d just look up at the stars and try to find as many constellations as I could. Malic taught me about them. He’s the tree that raised me.” 

“I wonder if the stars here are different from the ones in London” Ed voiced looking to the sky. “I’m sure they’re clearer” 

“Clearer” I questioned giving him a perplexed look. 

“Yeah clearer.” The boy nodded. “In London the city I’m from the factories put out a lot of smoke and stuff that makes the sky dark and it’s always rainy” 

“Well at least you had rain” I offered him wondering in the back of my mind what a factory was. “Until you came we only ever had snow” 

“So this is your first spring?” The boy asked. 

“Yes” I smiled brightly “isn’t it wonderful” I stretched out my arms and spun around in the sun. 

“Why is your hair so golden?” He asked. 

I stopped and looked back at him. “I don’t know it’s just my hair.” I shrugged “all dryad hair is golden when they are in this form.” 

“Form?” Edmund asked as we continued to walk. 

“Yeah you’ve seen the other dryads floating through the air in follower petals. They’re the ones with strong magic. Most dryads take that form now” 

“Why don’t you?” He asked. 

I looked to my toes. “I’m not that great at it” I admitted. “My magic is kinda weak” 

“Really? You don’t show it” he told me. I looked up at him curiously “honestly I’d never have guessed your magic was weak” 

I looked away with a smile “thank you” I smiled “Eddy” 

“Alright come here” he came at me as I ran. We laughed chasing each other through the camp. 

We bobbed and weaved among the tents and past various people. “Watch yourselves!” Called Mrs. Beaver as we ran past her. 

“Tell him that” I called over my shoulder at her before turning and having to dodge quickly. The a faun I nearly collided with cried out startled. I didn’t hit him but fell right into another patch of dirt. 

“Tell him that?” Ed questioned catching up to me. 

“Oh shut it” I snapped at him but was still smiling. The boy extended his hand and pulled me to my feet. I brushed off my front. 

“You like dirt don’t you” he chuckled. 

“No but it seems to like me” I replied. We laughed slightly. 

“Hey you showed Lucy how to use her dagger right?” The boy asked. 

“Yeah” I nodded wondering where he was going with this. 

“Well do you think you could show me some fighting moves?” Ed asked sheepishly. 

I smiled brightly “sure it’ll be fun” 

“Cool” he smiled. 

We hurried off to the training field and I showed him some of the basic things I’d learned growing up in the wood. The look on his face when I produced a dagger from my gauntlet was hilarious. 

Eventually Orius found us and was quite annoyed at me for not coming to him earlier. Though his annoyance didn’t last long as he saw we were training. I shifted from Ed’s instructor to his fellow student as the centaur taught us some moves. 

When the sun was setting and we were both tired we returned to Edmund’s tent sitting on the floor to continue talking. He told me incredible things about his world. Different machines that were great and many. Some flew in the sky like griffins, others did the work of an artist capturing a moment in a little flash. It was all incredible and wonderous. 

After awhile Peter came into the little tent. “How long have you two been talking?” he asked. Me and Ed exchanged a look. How long had we been talking? Peter scoffed “well don’t stop on my account. Just keep it down” 

“Thanks” Ed told his brother as the high king got in his hammock and settled in for bed. 

I felt like I probably should have left. However I wanted to continue to talk to Edmund and hear all about this other world I’d never scene. It felt so easy to talk to him. So we continued to talk late into the night. Peter occasionally chimed normally with some form of sarcastic comment or sleep deprived recommendation for us to keep our voices down.


	9. It's Coming

I woke to wind blowing past me. Half my sleepy mind thought I was up in Malic’s branches then I heard the drawing of a sword. 

I sat up with a start the cold metal of a dagger blade reaching my fingers. I was in a tent with Edmund and Peter the latter had his sword drawn and was pointing it at a visitor in the tent. A dryad float in flower petals. 

“Be still my kings and dryad sister. I bring grave news from the Queens” I exchanged a look with Edmund who laid next to me on the floor. Then his eyes flickered past me to meet his brother’s. “Aslan has been killed on the stone table tonight. The Witch’s troops prepare for war come morning” 

Peter’s sword lowered and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. This couldn’t be true. With her message delivered the dryad wisped away on the wind. 

“Maybe she’s wrong” Edmund voiced finally after I felt like the silence was deafening. 

“G-go to Orius’s tent Arbor. Ed check the girls. I’ll go and see” Peter declared getting up and grabbing his things. 

“Right” I muttered breathlessly. I exchanged one more look and nod with Edmund before dashing from the tent. I ran as fast as I could through the camp. As cold dawn air filled my lungs. 

I reached Orius’s tent and barged in unceremoniously. “A dryad came to kings tent” I announced startling the centaur to consciousness. 

“Arbor!” he snapped grumpily. “What is the meaning of this?” 

“A dryad came to the kings and told them Aslan was dead!” I explained in a rush. 

The centaur immediately rose and gathered his things. “The kings?” 

“Checking the tent” I informed. 

“Very well let’s go” he instructed. I followed out of the tent and we headed down to the lion’s tent. Edmund met us there just in front of a table that held numerous maps and charts. 

“They weren’t in their tent” Edmund voiced somberly. 

“Aslan?” I questioned. We all looked to the tent. 

Peter emerged looking defeated. “She's right. He's gone" the king announced. 

I looked to the ground tears brimming my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into Edmund's reassuring gaze. “Then you’ll have to lead us” Edmund spoke to his brother. Peter turned with a look of fear and doubt on his face. 

"You have to lead us Peter." I told him pushing my sadness to the side replacing it with a strong determination. “We’ll follow you” I looked to Orius over my shoulder who nodded in agreement. 

"She’s right Peter there’s a whole army out there and it’s ready to follow you.” Edmund encouraged. 

“I can’t” the high king objected. 

“Aslan believed you could" Edmund pointed out "and so do I" adding that a statement got the older brother’s attention. Between them you could see a silent understanding be passed. 

“The Witch’s army is nearing sire. What are your orders?” Orius questioned. 

Peter took a deep breath "Okay what are are our advantages?" 

I smiled as Orius began "well we have the griffins so aerial assault. The Witch doesn't...."

Once the plan was set and in motion I was sent back to my tent by Orius to prepare. I entered and sat down. I removed my old brown boots and pulled on the red ones. They fit tightly and went to my knees to guard my shin. I had to take off my jacket to put on the chest plate. I buckled the straps on the side and took a deep breath looking down at myself. 

I was preparing for war. A war that had been stirring in this nation for years a war that I had been waiting for. I just didn’t think I would be fighting in it. However standing here in this armor. It felt right. I smiled knowing I was a soldier. 

I picked up my jacket and headed out of my tent pulling it on. I walked right into someone. “Oh sorry” I mumbled and looked up to see it was Edmund. “Oh hi Eddy” I greeted him. 

He scoffed at the nickname “hi” his expression fell as I finished putting on my jacket and watched him. “Listen Arbor I want you up on the ridge. With me and Beaver” 

I paused and looked at him surprised. “But Ed I’m stationed in the front with Peter and Orius. I’m his second” 

“I know but” he paused taking a breath. “I’m nervous enough as it is with Pete on the front lines. I just don’t want my first friend in this world there to” 

I smiled lightly at his sentiment. “We’ll have to talk to Orius but okay” 

Ed smiled “okay” the boy turned awkwardly to leave. 

“Hey Edmund” I called to him. “You know I can take care of myself right I’m-“ I hesitated “I’m a soldier so you’re going to have to come to terms with me going into battle” 

Ed looked to his feet. “I know. I know you’re strong and you can fight but that doesn’t mean I can’t worry about you” 

A smile came to my face “thank you” 

“For what?” The boy asked confused. 

“For caring” I told him he smiled and I pulled him into a hug. We rested there for a moment “I don’t want you getting hurt either you know” 

“I know” he murmured and I hugged him tighter.


	10. For Aslan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advisory that this is the war scene so there is fighting and though I don’t think I’m very graffic I’ve been told that I should probably put a little warning here to say look out for the war chapter so yeah. Enjoy

I stood shifting on my feet between Beaver and Edmund. Alongside us stood a number of archers. Down below were the infantry and calvary. At the very head standing apart from the rest stood Peter and Orius geared and read for a fight. We were all ready for the battle ahead. Even Beaver the smallest of us stood proud in Narnian colors. 

There was a cry and a griffin soared past banking past the ridge and diving over the gathered army. Landing next to Peter to give his report. “Oi! Stop your shifting you’re making me nervous” Beaver scolded me lightly. 

“Sorry” I muttered and stilled my feet. There was the sound of a distant horn trumpet and I felt a dagger slid into my hand on impulse. Me, Ed, and Beaver all exchanged a look as we watched the Witch’s army come into view. The first to be seen was their general a tall dark minotaur with sharpened horns wielding a great axe. He held his axe in the air and let off a cry signaling his troops forward. 

Then she appeared. Riding in a great chariot pulled forth by growling and roaring polar bears wicked scepter in hand. Around her neck a collar made of lion’s hair. Aslan’s mane. I sucked in a breath and gripped the daggers in my hands tightly. 

Upon his unicorn steed Peter looked back to the ridge. Ed nodded to him an act of encouragement they probably both needed. When the high king faced forward again he drew his sword and raised it high the army cheered and a trumpet blew in proud response. 

There was a mighty roar from the Witch’s force and they charged forward. The cruel leader herself staying upon the rocky crest she had appeared on. Edmund drew his sword and held it out. I offered him a reassuring look. I prayed our plan worked. As we watched the troops charge forward Peter gave the signal for the first aerial assault. 

Beaver let off a cheer as the griffins called and soared overhead. They pelted the enemy with large rocks and boulders. However we also watched as many were shot down by the Witch’s archers. 

Peter gave a battle cry bucking his steed and raising his sword. I heard as it rippled through the forces and cried it out along with Edmund and Beaver “For Narnia! And for Aslan!” 

With that the army charged forward. We watched hearts racing as the two sides charged each other. The large cats and wolves pulled ahead of both armies. Then they clashed. Like two competing waves. They began furious battle. Creatures on both sides were being slaughtered. 

We then watched as the Witch herself moved forward with a second round of troops. “Here she comes” I murmured. 

“Fire” Edmund ordered the archer nearby. The female centaur fired her magical arrow into the air and we all watched as it transformed into a stunning phoenix. Catching fire it tore a blazing path through the battle field cutting off the Witch’s reinforcements. 

“Yes!” Beaver exclaimed and I cheered along with the rest of the soldiers. However I joy was not long lasted as the Witch reached the flames and they were snuffed in a second. The army began to shift back and a trumpet sounded “That’s the signal” Beaver voiced “come on!” 

We hurried down the slope into the valley of rocks below. It was our turn to join the fight taking our place on a outcropping of rocky terraces. The archers took their marks Edmund raised his sword waiting for the enemy to enter the valley. Then his blade dropped and the arrows flew mowing down the dark forces. 

We watched the battle move Peter came into view charing forward on his unicorn. However in the span of a moment he was on his back in the grass. The creature having been struck by an unseen enemy throwing off the king. I locked eyes with Orius not far from him and he singled for me to join him. However followed my and Edmunds looks back the king. 

“I have to go” I told Edmund. He looked at me with concern “I’m no use here Orius needs me in the fight” 

“Be safe” the boy requested as I hurried down the ridge. 

“I’ll try” I muttered under my breath already to far for him to hear. As I made my way to the general’s position I found myself thrust into the battle. 

I ducked an ogre’s club. As he was then felled by a fauns blade. Running on I did battle with a werewolf who pounced at me slicing him in the air and pivoting to avoid being crushed below him. 

I reached the strip of grass where Orius and Peter were. Standing just across the high king. We locked eyes for a moment and he turned to his left. I followed his gaze and saw her. The White Witch. A top her chariot wearing Aslan’s mane and wielding her scepter. 

There was the sound of galloping feet and I turned to watch as Orius charged past me. “Stop!” Peter cried after him as the general charged on toward the Witch a rhinoceros at his side clearing the way. Until the rhino fell and it was just him. 

“No!” I called dashing forward. He had no idea what he was doing. Facing the Witch by himself. 

I fought through the battleground. Dodging past some fights and pushing through others. I kept my eyes on my teacher. The enemy general attempted to stop his charge but fell by his sword. Until he finally reached her and leaped into the air with a great battle cry. 

She ducked his first blow he landed and came back at her but she was ready. Then he was frozen. A still lifeless statue. “No! Orius!” I cried. 

There was a call behind me and I turned just in time to slice at a giants hand extended toward me. I was still in a war. I had to remind myself my grief could wait till after. I needed to stay focused.

The giant responded to my slashing by swinging out his club in order to smash me. I jumped away and continued back as it swung back the other way. Then the third time I struck out digging one of my daggers into the wood I used it to propel me up onto the ridge beside us. As I released my daggers I rolled and tumbled on the grass. Gathering myself quickly and sliding another dagger into my hand to throw. That thrown dagger imbedded itself in the giants shoulder. He back peddled in pain and was swarmed by more of our soldiers. 

I looked up and saw a satyr battling a large minotaur not far off and ran to his aid. I ducked below their swords and cut the back of the minotaurs leg. He cried out and kicked back catching my shoulder. I ended up face first in the grass. I looked up and saw the minotaur get assisted by a white tiger who brought the satyr to the ground. 

A nearby centaur came charging as I got to my feet and struck the minotaur down a faun on his heels warded off the tiger. I staggered to my feet and joined them. “Thanks” 

“This is hopeless” the faun voiced as there was a cry of pain from one of our soldiers not far off. 

“You can’t lose hope” I objected. “If we stop fighting now then this will be for not. Trust in the prophecy and in Aslan’s sacrifice. We can win this war” I encouraged the two and then glanced around to see others had gathered. I took a deep breath and raised my voice “We will fight for our freedom or we will die with honor defending the true Narnia” I raised a dagger into the air. Cheers rang out from those gathered and we turned charging forward once again into battle. 

I fought in a mob of soldiers. Slicing out at any enemy soldier in range. I made it from the frenzy as I cut down a dark monster. I had just started battle with an Ogre when an arrow hit it and it fell. I turned and saw Beaver grinning broadly at his shot. Edmund was next to him and I ran to their side. 

No words were exchanged as we entered the battle again. We moved together and I caught sight of the boy using moves I had taught him to fight with. It was like we could read each other’s minds moving together through the fight. 

“Edmund!” The boy turned at his brother’s call. I turned as well but was struck a blow by the creature we were battling. I ducked past the monster slashed and at his arms. Blocking his most recent blow. Peter’s words were drowned. Out in the fight. The monsters club came down and I caught it holding it up. I caught sight of Edmund just past the creature. 

He called something to me I couldn’t hear and I saw something in his eyes. Before he turned and ran off to fight. I refocused on my opponent and released the club pivoting around them cutting their throat as I went. They fell and I tried to find Edmund in the battle. 

Running through the place he had been I came out on a ridge just as there was a great shattering noise and blue light burst forth from a place further off. I looked and saw Edmund there and the Witch. He had shattered her scepter but he was on his own now. 

I ran forward to help however stopped in horror as she stabbed. He cried out and fell on the ground. 

“Edmund!” I heard Peter yelled. 

“No!” I cried with him and charged toward the Witch. Leaving caution to the wind. I leapt from the ridge and struck down on the Witch. She blocked me easily and stared at me with a glint in her eye. Anger courses through me as we began to battle. It was all I could do to block her swords with my daggers. 

Then Peter came charging in her attention was far more intrigued by the king than me. I tried to back him at first. We together seemed to be keep her attention but her skill and agility made her seem as though we were barely an annoyance. 

Then in one misstep and swung blade. I felt a sharp searing pain cut across my chest. My daggers fell from my hands they couldn’t hold them as I felt the cut down my front bleed the chest plate I wore only guarded the center of my chest. The rest was sliced and I felt my head rushing with the loss of blood. Before I realized in a blur I was on my knees and then I was in the grass. I could feel my heart pound and my lungs felt like they were failing to breath. I couldn’t believe this was the end.


	11. Long Live

“Arbor!” My name sounded distant and muffled. “Arbor!” I couldn’t tell who was calling me. Why whole body felt warm and the pain I remember feeling so vividly seemed so distant. I opened my eyes to the harsh light of the day. Many pairs of eyes were looking down at me. “She’s awake” Edmund announced it had been his voice calling to me. I sat up and found myself wrapped in a sudden hug by the boy. 

“You’re alright” I breathed into his shoulder. We pulled apart and he turned to Lucy who was crouched on my other side. 

“I used the healing potion Santa gave me” the young queen informed. 

“Thank you” I smiled at the girl as Ed helped me to my feet. 

“You’ve done well” I turned to see Orius standing nearby. A proud look on his face. 

“Orius you’re alive!” I exclaimed. 

“He’s not the only one” Susan informed and turned I followed her eyes to where Aslan walked he breathed on a frozen soldier and they melted back into being right before my eyes. The great king had returned. 

“We won” I voiced excitedly. 

“Yeah” Peter nodded “We did” 

“Come on there’s more to help” Lucy declared running off to the next injured party. 

“Oi! Arbor” I looked down at Beaver who was standing at my feet. “That speech you gave earlier in the battle. You did good.” 

I smiled brightly “thank you Beaver” 

“This is good” Edmund voiced from my other side and we smiled at each other happily.   
_______________  
I ran through the garden’s of Cair Paravel. My the little flower dress I wore billowing in the wind. I was late. Of course I was late. Of all the days to be late! I tripped ending up in a flower patch. “Sorry!” I called to the flowers I tried to wipe the dirt off my face. 

I finally made it into the castle and weaved among the hallways. I finally reached the main hall and slipped in among the other soldiers. Rolling the sleeves of my newly mended jacket. I made my way up to the front of the crowd standing proudly next to Orius. 

“Cutting it rather close” He murmured. 

“But I made it” I replied catching my breath. 

“You have dirt on your face” he advised. 

“You act like you’re surprised” I sighed swiping at my face a little. The centaur merely snorted in reply. 

A trumpet sounded and I put my hand down turning with the rest of the crowd as the main door opened and in walked the kings, queens, and Aslan. Lucy looked around in awe a smile slowly taking over her face. Susan held her head high making herself look even more pristine. Peter held no sign of nerves but walked as if he belonged there and had been preparing his entire life for this. Then there was Edmund. He looked the most nervous from his siblings his eyes scanning the room. Then his eyes met mine and I gave him the brightest smile I could. I saw it get mirrored in him before he turned back to the thrones. 

As the kings and queens took their place standing before the four thrones. Aslan stood before them all his voice rising addressing us all “To the glistening eastern sea” he began as Tumnus and the Beavers walked forward bearing two pillows of silver and gold crowns. “I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant.” I watched as Lucy bowed her head and Tumnus place the beautifully woven crown of silver branches and with light pink metal flowers upon it. 

“To great western wood” Aslan continued and the crown bearers made their way to the other side of the assembly “King Edmund the Just” Ed bowed and the silver crown was placed delicately upon his head. He rose again and looked down the row of his siblings then his eyes shifted to me. The joy conveyed was beyond words or imagination.

“To the radiant southern sun” Aslan turned to the second queen. “Queen Susan the Gentle” Susan accepted her crown of woven gold with all the grace expected of the wise girl. The same joy of her siblings on her face. 

“And to the clear northern sky” Aslan’s voice boomed through the hall “I give you King Peter the Magnificent” Peter’s crown was placed upon his head and he rose with a great and beaming pride. 

The four of them sat upon their thrones the great monarchs of our kingdom “Once A king or queen of Narnia always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens” Aslan finished. 

“Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund!” The crowd began to call out and I raised my voice with them “Long live Queen Susan! Love live Queen Lucy!”

The Pevensie’s smiled at the cheers and the crowd clapped for them. As the coronation ended the atmosphere shifted to a grand ball. I stood off to the side observing the vast room. Lucy was standing with Tumnus looking off the balcony. Susan was talking with the Beavers near the refreshment table. Peter was engaged in conversation with Orius. Numerous other people were in the middle of the room dancing to music playing. 

“Hello” Edmund greeted me walking over. 

“Hello” I replied happily. 

“This is all so incredible” the king voiced. 

“Yes it is isn’t it” I agreed. “Not to long ago I was just a little dryad hiding up in tree branches” I laughed lightly. 

“Yes and I was a brat angry at everything” Edmund scoffed. 

“Now look at us” I voiced looking over at the boy who was observing the dancers. “You’re a king and I’m a soldier” 

“I'm not much of a king though” he commented. 

“I think you’re an excellent king” I told him. 

He scoffed “I’ve only been king for the last hour” 

“Come now Eddy we both know you were a king long before that” I told him. He smiled looking down at the floor then his eyes raised back to the dancers. I followed his line of sight. “Do you want to dance?” 

His head snapped to look at me “do you?”

“Sure” I shrugged. “Though I don’t really know how” The boy chuckled lightly “don’t laugh! I was raised by a tree they're not the most mobile beings” 

“No I wasn’t laughing at you” Ed raised his hands in a defensive gesture. “It’s just I don’t know how to dance either” 

I giggled lightly and took his hand. “Well then we’ll just have to figure it out together” 

We hurried out onto the dance floor and danced together. We weren’t consistent, half the time off beat, and weren't doing any favors to our toes. However we were laughing and joking and having all the fun in the world.


	12. Time Marching On

“You’re a soldier you should wear armor” Orius declared while we spared in the training field. 

“I don’t like armor it slows me down” I objected ducking a swing from his sword. 

“If you would have had proper armor in the war you wouldn’t have been struck down” the centaur pointed out deflecting one of thrown daggers. 

“Hey you went down before I did” I countered. 

The centaur narrowed his eyes at me then in one swoop of his sword he hook my heel and knocked me on my back. “Perhaps our next lesson should be on respect for one's superiors” 

“Ha ha ha” I groaned sitting up and retracting the daggers in my hands. Orius snorted as I brushed the dirt off my front. I looked up at him to find he held an amused expression “let me guess I have dirt on my face?” 

“At this rate you too have dirt or face then not” the centaur pointed out. I scoffed even in these months following the end of the war with the Witch I had been stuck with the habit of getting dirt on my face. 

“General!” we turned as another centaur entered the training ground at a trot he came and handed over a roll of parchment to Orius “news from the outer lands. Some of the Witch’s forces have taken root there” 

Orius read over the paper. “I will speak to the kings and queens about this at once.” He turned to me and extended a hand. “Come Arbor” 

He hoisted me onto his back nodded to the other centaur and we rode off. We raced to the castle and I slid off as Orius slowed at the entry hall. Heading inside we made our way to the throne room. The Pevensie’s were gathered in the center of the room talking casually.

“Your majesties” Orius greeted them with a bow. I also bowed as was customary though I knew none of the royals truly cared about the formalities. 

“Hello” Lucy greeted us with a smile. The other three also smiled and looked expectantly to the centaur Edmund gave me a slight wave.

“What is it Orius you look concerned” Peter observed stepping forward. 

“We’ve just received word from troops in the outer woods. It seems many of those who fought alongside the witch have gone there and are gaining in number” Orius handed over the parchment. Which Peter looked over quickly the others spying over his shoulder. “With your permission sire. I’d like to leave at once with a force in order to quelch this foe before they can cause any more harm” 

Peter looked to the others then back at the centaur. “Very well gather your men and go.” he ordered. Orius nodded I felt a little dazed “and be careful” 

“Of course your majesty” Orius bowed again and turned to leave the hall. 

I snapped out of my little daze at realizing I’d be leaving to go track down the Witch’s forces. Quickly I bowed again to the royals then turned to follow Orius from the room. I glanced back over my shoulder just beyond the door and saw Edmund looking at me. He looked worried. 

After leaving the Pevensie’s Orius sent me home to gather my things in preparation. My house was a little cottage in the woods. Tucked away in the orchard Malic resided in. It wasn’t much just enough for me to live in. Orius had commissioned some dwarves to construct it for me. Claiming that any second of his was going to have a suitable place to live and the branches of a tree were not what he considered suitable. 

Looking around the small cottage I wasn’t sure what exactly he expected me to pack. I had little staple items and some clothing but that was easy enough to pack into my small satchel. Eventually I ended up heading out of the little space and into the orchard.

I weaved my way over to Malic and climbed up into his familiar branches. “Hi” I greeted him and he greeted me warmly in return. Laying up in his branches I stared up at the clouds drifting by. “I’m going off to war again” I told him softly “This time it’s a little more planned but still” I was quiet for a moment “You know I’m not scared. I’m actually excited. I’m going to get to see the world and I’ll get to learn more from Orius.” I was quiet again as I plotted my thoughts “still it’s war and I’ll be in danger I can’t promise to be safe.” 

“But you’ll try” I shifted quickly and looked down to see Edmund standing on the ground looking up at me with a smile. 

“Well hello there” I greeted him “you want to come up?” 

“Can I?” the king inquired. 

I looked to Malic’s trunk and whispered “Can he?” the trees reply was simply “he says yes.” I called back to him. With a smile he began to climb up. Malic shifted his branches to expand the small pocket he made for me in his branches. Edmund sat there next to me. “This is Malic by the way” I placed a hand to the trees trunk and he creaked. 

“Hello Malic it’s nice to meet you” Edmund nodded to him “I’m Ed” 

“He knows who you are Eddy” I pointed out to the boy who gave me an odd look “you’re kind of the king” 

Ed scoffed “right” we sat there for a moment “so are you really excited to leave?” he asked. 

I shrugged slightly “yes I mean I’ve always wanted to explore” 

Ed nodded slightly “Peter said you all might be gone for a long time” 

“I suppose we might be” I agreed. “But I will come back” 

Ed looked up at me “alright promise me” 

“Promise?” I questioned. 

“Promise me that no matter where we go or however far we are from each other we’ll always find each other again” the boy clarified. 

I smiled to myself. “I promise no matter what or where I go” 

Ed smiled we sat there and found our eyes wondering up to the sky. “That cloud looks like an elephant” the boy declared pointing. 

“No it’s a griffin” I objected. 

“Could be an airplane” 

“That’s the machine that flies in your world right?”

“Yeah they’re made…”   
___________  
I finished tightening the satchel straps on my saddle as the horse I was riding for journey shifted back on its feet. Other soldiers were preparing around me mild conversation buzzing around. 

I looked up at the castle silhouetted in the morning sun. I had said my goodbyes to everyone the day before and was ready to leave. Lucy had given me an uncanny amount of hugs. Susan had made sure I had everything ready. Peter told me good luck. And Edmund well I felt I’d always remember the promise we had made. Mrs. Beaver had handed me a satchel packed with food and Mr. Beaver had given me a fatherly look and told me to watch out for myself. 

It was cool this morning and I pulled my jacket tighter around me taking in the familiar scent. “Ready to go?” Orius called to those gathered. Then continued without waiting for response “mount up we’re moving out!” 

I did a couple last minutes checks and then hoisted myself onto my saddle. I looked out at the path ahead. Orius walked up next to me. “On to another adventure” I voiced. The centaur nodded with a smirk and then we were off marching forward with life.


	13. Letters

Dear Eddy, 

I hope this reaches you soon. You have no idea how boring it is out here. We’ve been traveling for three weeks now. Nothing particularly eventful has happened as of yet. Yesterday me and a faun by the name of Hack played a game of chess using various types of leaves and stones as piece. The board was drawn in the dirt. And I don’t know how it happened! But I ended up with dirt on my face… again. I swear you’ve cursed me this didn’t happen before I met you or otherwise I never noticed it till I met you. 

The forest out here is very different from that back home. The trees are okay to talk to but not as welcoming and we’ve gotten odd looks from the villagers. A couple river nymphs harassed me the other day when I went to the stream to fill my canteen. You know people say that in ancient times the dryads of the land and nymphs of the water were created together to protect the world. Some people say that means we’re like distant cousins. I don’t buy it or like it. Nymphs are annoying and very bratty. 

Anyway are things going well back home? We get news every now and then but to be honest communication out here is pretty sparse. Has Lucy kept up training with her dagger? I made her promise to keep practicing even though I’m not there to train with her. What of Susan and Peter? Are they still bickering at every turn or have they mellowed out? I miss you all so much. Wishing you the best!

Sincerely,   
Arbor

Dear Arbor, 

I’m glad to finally hear from you! Also no offense but for a time that you claim to be boring you seem to be having a lot of fun. Between improvised chess and bratty nymphs. I think it’s so cool that you get to travel. I’m stuck here with my siblings. Which isn’t all bad of course. With the exception of having to listen to Susan and Peter constantly bicker as you predicted. Lucy has been keeping up with her training. I showed her a couple of the moves you and Orius showed me as well. Susan and Mrs. Beaver are terrified she’s going to get herself hurt. 

We went out for a picnic today at lunch. It was great Susan and Peter still bickered but only about what was better the pie or the cobbler. Lucy just proclaimed they were both delicious and got a helping of each. That seemed to distract them well enough. You’re really missed around here. I ran by your house a couple times to check on things and keep Malic company. He really misses you. So do I of course… 

You must keep me posted on everything that’s happening out there in the world. It makes this stagnant place I’m in feel much more lively. Sorry for any ink blots on the page Lucy was hovering over my shoulder as I wrote and bumped me more than a couple times. Hoping to hear from you soon!

Sincerely,   
Edmund

Dear Eddy, 

You made me laugh reading your last letter! Lucy is wonderful but still a dutiful and nosy little sister. I’m glad to hear that you’re all doing so well. I’m currently writing this while we are stopped to rest so it will have to be fairly short. We spotted signs of the enemy and have begun to track them further north. We’re closing in and you can feel the energy rising in the troops. We’re leaving have to send this on now. Miss you!

Sincerely,  
Arbor  
_  
_  
_  
_

Dear Eddy, 

We made first contact with the enemy today. It wasn’t really planned we literally ran into them when we stopped for a break on the same river they were camp on. It was a mad scramble. Two of our men were wounded but not seriously. I don’t know how they fared. 

Orius wants us on high alert now just in case there are anymore such events. Now everyone is just paranoid though. They don’t even want to stray to far from our temporary camps. I highly doubt we’re going to run into them like that again though. They were probably just as freaked by it as us are behaving just as skittishly. Or at least I hope that’s the case. 

Orius said I fought well in the battle. I think I’m really starting to hone my skills. He says I might even reach a knighthood eventually. I don’t know about that though. I’ve got skills but not those kinds of skills. What do you think? Could I be a knight?

Yours truly,   
Arbor

Dear Arbor, 

Yes! I think you would be an incredible knight. You know Peter’s a knight and you can kick his butt in a fight. (don’t tell him I said that). Also we got some great news today! Some officials from the lone islands have agreed to come visit Cair Paravel in the coming weeks. We’re hoping to make some good impressions on the visitors. As you know it can be real hard getting communication around when you’re separated. Some of the lone island officials still act like the White Witch is in control. We’re hoping we can change that. 

I can’t believe that was your first contact with the enemy! You’ve been gone for months! And for it to happen in such a bizarre way as well. Is astounding. I’m glad you’re getting better at your skills. I’ve begun learning some new skills to. The visitors coming have inspired me to try and learn some of the other languages spoken here in Narnia. I was going to ask you is there a dryad language or tree language to learn? Maybe you could teach me?

Your friend,   
Edmund

Dear Arbor, 

It’s me Lucy! Though you might have already realized that. Edmund is busy with the officials visiting from the lone islands so I thought I would write to you instead. He’s quite enjoying himself. YOu know he told me about how Orius said you could become a knight. I think that would be incredible! You would be a great knight. 

Ed actually talks about you a lot. I think he really misses having you around. I swear the two of you were joined at the hip before you left. Peter actually teased him and said you were his girlfriend! Isn’t that funny!

Also I’ve been practicing a lot more with my dagger. I think I’m making real progress you’ll have to let me show you when you get back! Susan’s worried I’m going to get hurt though which is silly I’m completely safe. I think she just likes to worry. Anyway I miss you a whole bunch!

Sincerely,   
Lucy

Dear Lucy, 

Peter said what! What did Edmund say back? We’re not dating and I am not his girlfriend. I mean as far as I know he doesn’t even like me like that. As far as I know… Lucy you have to tell me what Ed said back. 

I’m glad your training is going well and thank you for your kind words. Susan loves you a whole lot you know and that’s why she worries. And I trust that you won’t actually get yourself hurt. Still be careful and don’t try anything crazy, For mine, your sister, and your own sake please. 

Sincerely,  
Arbor  
_  
_  
_  
_

 

Dear Eddy, 

I can’t believe it’s been nearly a year since we left on this expedition. We’ve been steadily capturing and containing the Witch’s forces however there is still a lot of work to do and battles to be fought. 

I hope you’re having a good time back home. Lucy has been writing to me a lot more recently. I can’t believe she took a trip out to the lone islands! Susan too! I bet it was a lot of fun. 

I think it would be interesting to visit the lone islands. Though I don’t know how I’d fair away from land for such a long time. What do you think about it? Would you ever take a voyage out to the lone islands? 

Your friend,   
Arbor 

Dear Arbor, 

I wish I had gone on the voyage with the girls. They keep sending back fun stories and things they’ve done. Which I’m sure you’ve been receiving as well. Peter and I had to stay back and deal with some business. It all been quite a hassle. 

You know I’ve just had an idea what if I make a kingly visit to you and the other troops fighting in the north? I’ll have to ask Peter. It’ll have to involve some official business but at least we’ll still get to see each other. I really hope it works out. I’ll write back to with a response 

Your friend,   
Edmund

Dear Eddy, 

That’s splendid I truly hope you get to come. I’m check every day for your response. I’ve taught half the army how to play chess but not a single one of them are as good as you. Maybe when you come to visit we can play a proper game. 

We’re going to be striking an enemy stronghold tonight so wish me luck. I promise to try and be safe as always but of course it is a battle. Orius says that he start placing me in charge of some squadrons. “Take command and learn how to be a proper leader” is what he said. He also said that one day I might need it if I’m the general. Can you believe that? Me a general. Of course I guess that’s what I should have expected considering I’m the current generals second. Still it’s wild to think about. Write back to me as soon as you can!

You friend,   
Arbor

Dear Arbor, 

I’m sorry to report that I will not be able to come visit you on the front lines. We’re hosting some foreign visitors again and since Peter couldn’t be bothered to learn some of the cultural things I have had to delay my trip to make sure my brother does look like a fool. He can be such a handful. 

God. I just sounded like my mother. I’m too young to sound like my mother already. Of course Susan started sounding like our mother when we were really little. I hope the strike on the stronghold went well. Always waiting to hear from you. 

Yours truly,  
Edmund

_  
_  
_  
_  
Dear Eddy, 

Don’t be concerned but I’m writing to you from the medical tent. I was injured in a battle today. I’m completely fine it’s just a large cut on my back from an enemy sword. I think it’s going to leave a scar unfortunately. Orius said I should be proud of my scars they show the battles I walked away from. 

Oh! Did I tell you he finally let me lead the charge into the fight? I got to plan everything and take charge. It was great and we won! Though of course I am in the medical tent right now so maybe not completely great but still it was good to take charge I think I could actually be a general now! I’m so excited!

Your friend,   
Arbor

Dear Arbor, 

I feel like I should be concerned at how nonchalantly you talk about wounds and being struck down in battle but I know worrying will only make it worse. I’m glad you finally got to lead. I could have told you it was going to go well you’re an incredible leader. I think one day you’ll be the greatest general Narnia’s ever seen. 

Life here at Cair Paravel has been far less exhilarating. Susan and Peter are arguing right now about how a complaint a farmer raised regarding land disputed. Nothing truly exciting I’m hiding away in the library studying the subject but decided that writing to you would be a far better used of my time. Also writing to you is far more enjoyable than studying these old books. 

I love learning I just wish there were more interesting things to study. I miss those times me and you would sit here and read together your face when you reached a funny or sad or exciting moment and your book would always be interesting to watch. Oh I’m rambling now aren’t I. Well I should probably get back to my studying. Till next time. 

Yours,   
Edmund

Dear Eddy, 

I miss our time spent in the library reading to. It was far more interesting having someone to talk to about the story then just sitting and reading alone. I’m not in the best mood right now I must confess. We lost five soldiers today in an ambush. I was the one in charge. They were under my command I feel responsible. Orius said I shouldn’t be but I can’t help it. It’s my fault I lead them to their deaths.

I want to be a general but not to be a leader. I want to work my hardest to make sure nothing like this ever happens again. I really wish you were here. I miss you so much. 

Yours,   
Arbor

Dear Arbor, 

I’m so sorry. I hate the thought of you being upset. You shouldn’t blame yourself but I do think it is a noble cause to try and prevent such a tragedy ever again. I wish you were back here safe and not in danger like those soldiers are. However I know it would be an impossible fight. You’re very determined. You belong on the front lines leading you’ve told me as much. Just try to be safe and please remember our promise alright?

Your friend,   
Edmund

Dear Arbor, 

Do you like Edmund? Susan said you did but I don’t remember you ever saying that you did. She said she could tell. I think that would be great if you liked him and he liked you. I asked her why you don’t just tell each other she said it was complicated. I haven’t talked to Edmund about it though. I don’t get what’s so complicated just be honest with each other. There shouldn’t be anything wrong with being honest with someone. 

You should come home soon. I know Peter said the battles could last a long time but it’s been nearly a year and a half since you left and it’s weird not having you around. Edmund still goes out and checks on your cottage and sits with Malic. I have no idea what those two talk about. I caught him going there at night though once. He’s been acting really weird lately. I don’t know why. Teenager are weird. Hope to hear from you soon!

Sincerely,  
Lucy

Dear Lucy, 

You can tell Susan that I don’t know. I don’t seem to know about a lot of things right now. A lot has happened in the last few weeks and I don’t want to be thinking about that kind of thing on the battlefield. Edmund and I are just really good friends. He’s the one I want to talk to when I feel sad and when things aren’t going right and well maybe I feel something for him but… I don’t know. Thanks for writing and I hope you continue to keep me posted about life at Cair.

Sincerely,   
Arbor

Dear Arbor,

Do you ever just think about the fact that we all stare at the same stars? Like no matter where we are in the world it’s the same stars and the same moon and the same sun. It’s just always moving a little. I like the idea of that. 

I’ve been stargazing a lot more going out and sitting in Malic’s branches. I’m sure you’ve realized but it’s the perfect place to stargaze. It makes me feel even closer to you. When will you be coming back here? Back home? You’re greatly missed. 

Yours,  
Edmund  
_  
_  
_  
_

Dear Eddy, 

I’m a KNIGHT!!! It’s incredible. It all happened early today. Orius had sent me with a great many soldiers to out flank a large portion of the enemy. I lead my troops through this ravine but there were far more enemy troops then we had anticipated and the battle was fierce. We were far outnumbered. We were fighting and there was a sloped part of the ravine prime for an avalanche. 

I ordered my soldiers back and then threw a dagger at the key point to the slide and it worked the whole wall collapsed my troops were safe but I nearly got crushed had it not been for Orius’s timely rescue. 

When the dust cleared I’d defeated a large portion of the remaining enemy. We were celebrating then Aslan appeared out of seeming nowhere. He made me kneel and dubbed my Lady Arbor Blackblade knight of Narnia. I was elated!! I can’t even believe this it’s just so extraordinary. I have to go we’re all celebrating but I wanted to write you before I did anything else and tell you the great news!

Yours,  
Arbor

Dear Arbor, 

That’s wonderful I’m so proud of you! I always knew you would do something incredible like this. Still I think you could have done it without the near death part. Thank goodness for Orius out there keeping you alive and well. I heard Peter talking with a messenger apparently with the amount of enemy combatants that fell or were captured in that last assault the fighting is almost over. I hope this means you’ll be coming home and we’ll get to see each other again. It’s been a long two years with you gone. 

Yours,  
Edmund

Dear Eddy, 

I’m coming home. In the last few weeks we’ve been able to round up the last of the enemy troops. We head out tomorrow for Cair Paravel. I’m so excited to see you and everyone! I’ve missed you all so much words can’t even describe it. It’s been a hard two years away but it’ll be worth it to see Narnia at peace. Looking forward to seeing you soon!

Your best friend,   
Arbor


	14. Home

I took a deep breath looking up at the grand castle of Cair Paravel. It had been over two years since I had seen it’s gleaming beauty. It felt good to be here to be home. I had already stopped by my little cottage to drop my stuff and visit Malic. Now I was here to see the Pevensie’s. 

I took my time weaving through the garden. I was dragging my feet trying to think of all the things I would tell them. Or him. Edmund was the main person I was here to see. 

While his siblings had been teasing Ed about the status of our friendship. I had been receiving the same treatment from Orius and a few of the other soldiers I had grown closer to. Despite all of this my thoughts of Ed as a friend had grown into something else. 

I blushed a little thinking about it swiping a piece of my short hair behind my ear. I had no idea what he thought of me in that respect. We were friends. He probably just saw me as another one of the guys just like all the other soldiers in the field. 

As I strolled I got a glimpse of my reflection in a small koi pond. I looked so different from the child I had been when I left for the war. 

My hair was cut shorter still a glimmering gold. I was taller now and I had filled out more. My jacket was no longer baggy on my frame but fit me properly. My eyes were still their same deep green. But they held more knowledge and had seen far more things. 

I wondered how much Edmund had changed how had he grown? Was he still the same boy I had left here two years ago or had he changed. How much had I changed? Had I changed to much for him? 

I took a deep breath stopping the flow of questions before they would fully start. Of course Edmund was the same person. It wasn’t like we hadn’t been writing to each other this entire time. It didn’t matter what we looked like on the outside as long as we were the same on the inside. 

“Arbor” my head snapped up at the voice and I turned with a smile to see a familiar smirk. It was Edmund standing there on the garden path grinning. 

“Eddy” I greeted running forward and wrapping him in a hug. He hugged me back. 

All my irrational fears faded in an instant. He was older and quite definitely taller. His freckles had mostly faded however a light dusting could still be seen. His brown eyes still sparkled with their deep glow and his hair was still kept in the same short style. 

I realized we had just been staring at each other for a moment after parting in our hug. I slipped my arms off his shoulders and looked down for a moment trying to contain my awkward blush. 

“You look incredible” he spoke I looked up at him and smiled brightly. 

“Thank you” I replied “you look quite handsome yourself.”

We both laughed lightly. “It’s been so long” he murmured. 

“I know” I sighed “of course it’s not like we haven’t been writing every other day” I pointed out. “Orius said I was single handedly keeping the postal service in business” 

Ed scoffed “I got a similar distinction from Susan” 

“That figures” I chuckled. 

“Lucy’s somewhere around here just so you know” Ed gestured at the garden around us. “So expect to be tackled any second now” 

I laughed looking around “yes I’ll look out for any blurs of color or giggles” when I turned back I found Ed looking back at me with an odd expression on his face and a doopy smile on his face. “What?” 

“Nothing” he chuckled. “You just have dirt on your face.” I sighed and reached a hand up to wipe it off. “No here let me” The boy offered he cupped my face with his hand and brushed the dirt from my cheek gently with his thumb. “There..” he breathed out the word. 

I realized how close we were and how warm his hand was on my cheek. We leaned closer in a moment that felt like slow motion. As his second hand went to my hip. We leaned closer and I tilted my head into his hand. Then our lips touched. First in just a light brush and then our lips were locked together. The kiss was light but passionate. 

When we broke apart we both descended into light giggles. His other hand fell from my face to my other hip. 

“That was..” I had to stop not sure how to describe it. As we rested our foreheads against each other. 

“Yeah I know” Ed sighed able to understand exactly what my lack of words was trying to convey. “I’ve been wanting to do that for awhile now” 

“Really?” I questioned pulling back a bit to look him in the eye. 

He scoffed “honestly you took my breath away from the moment we met but I really started thinking of you as more than a friend when you wrote to me about losing your soldiers and doubting yourself. I realized I hated the idea of you being unhappy more than anything I had before. Your happiness meant so much more to me then I had ever thought.” 

I felt my heart rise up in my chest. I opened my mouth to try and express how I felt about him however when words fail I reached up and grabbed his collar pulling him down to lock us again in a kiss. I felt him chuckle into the kiss. 

There was a gasp and giggle from further along. Me and Edmund broke apart to see a head of brown hair duck behind a hedge. 

“Lucy we saw you” Ed called to his sister. 

The girl stepped out with a bright smile. “Sorry for interrupting I was just coming to see Arbor” 

“It’s alright Lucy” I chuckled. “This just kinda happened” 

“It’s about time though!” I heard Peter’s voice call as he walked out from behind the hedge with Susan. 

“Shut up Peter!” Ed yelled back. I laughed and leaned my head on Edmund’s chest. This was good. We had changed in these two years. But they had been good changes most definitely.   
______  
Years went on and things changed and before we could even fathom it we were all grown up. I would come and go on expeditions sometimes Edmund would accompany me other times we would just have to write to each other. Whenever we were home we would spend much of our time together. Either reading in the library, strolling through Cair Paravel’s gardens, or stargazing up in Malic’s branches. It was strange to think back to a time when all I knew was the snowy groove I had been raised in now I had seen most of mainland Narnia and regularly went to explore more. 

I was thinking about all of this as I sat out in the gardens watching fish swim in the small koi pond. “Did you know when you think you can practically see the gears turning in you head?” 

I looked up to see my boyfriend smiling down at me. “Really? Should I be worried about that?” 

“I don’t think so” Ed shrugged sitting down next to me on the bench. “I think it makes you all the more wonderful” 

I let off a laugh “well if I didn’t know better it would sound like you were trying to butter me up so I won’t get mad at you for something” 

“What? Now when have I ever done that?” the man asked. 

I gave him a look “well let me think there was that time with Beaver when-” 

“Alright alright” he chuckled lightly raising his hands. “I just don’t want to see you leave on this next expedition you’ll be gone for at least a year maybe longer”

“Eddy I don’t want to be gone that long either but we’ve been over this I have to go I have responsibilities. With Orius in the north fighting I have to step up as general for the skirmish in the lone islands” I explained.

He let off a breath “I think I liked it better when you were Orius’s second and I didn’t have to worry as much about you being the first in the line of fire” 

He ran a hand through my hair and rested his palm on my cheek I leaned into the touch. “We all have to grow up sometime. It won’t be that long and I’ll write to you almost everyday” 

“I know just remember that promise we made” Ed offered “No matter where we are” 

“We’ll always come back to each other” I finished my eyes flickering to his lips “I’ll never forget it” we leaned in and kissed for a moment. 

When he pulled back he took a deep breath and seemed to decide something. “Arbor there’s something I want to ask you” he declared standing. 

“What?” I questioned rather confused. 

“Well these past couple years with you coming and going and I realized I can live with you being a general and a knight and having to go battle but.” he took a deep breath “I don’t want you going into war without realizing just how much you mean to me.” He pulled something from his pocket and kneeled down before me. “You’re everything to me and I can’t imagine a life without you in it” he held up the little box in his hand and opened it to show a little silver ring topped with a green jewel. I gasped my heart soaring in my chest. “Arbor Eliffe. Will you marry me?” 

I stuttered to speak as I filled with joy “yes!” I finally managed “yes! Yes! Yes!” 

I held out my hand and he slid the ring on my finger before we both stood and I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. Pulling back slightly we kissed. I smiled as we stood there touching foreheads. “We’ll have to be wed after you return and I was going to ask th-” 

“Edmund!” We were interrupted by Lucy running suddenly into our little hideaway. “oh sorry” she paused when she saw us standing there holding each other. 

I let my hands drop while he moved to drape his arm over my shoulder and turned to his sister. “It’s alright Lu what do you need?” he asked trying to stifle the joy of the moment we just had. 

“Peter saw something in the woods he wants you to come see” Lucy explained looking between us. She could tell something was different. 

Ed looked to me. “Go we can talk more tonight” I reassured him. “I have to go pack anyway” 

He nodded and leaned down to peck me on the lips “I love you” 

“I love you too” I replied and then with a squeeze of my hand he let go heading off to join his sister. 

I giggled and spun around looking at my hand. I was going to be married. Me and Edmund were going to be married. I couldn’t believe it. I began to imagine that day and what it would look like in all its glory. This was an incredible day. 

Then it all fell apart. 

That evening Edmund didn’t come. None of the royals returned from their hunt for the white stag. We sent out search parties and I had to hold off my expedition but there was no sign of them. We continued to look for the monarchs for months. Orius returned and aided in the search but it was hopeless. 

I felt hopeless standing looking out at the country from the balcony of Cair Paravel. I was like some nightmare. One of the happiest moments of my life destroyed by a tragic twist of fate. “Hello young knight” I turned to see Aslan approaching with a somber look. 

“Hello Aslan.” I sighed looking to my hands. I had taken to fidgeting with the ring on my finger. 

“There is a journey you must take” He stated joining me to look out at the view. 

“I can’t leave” I objected quickly “The kings and queens they’re missing I have to try and find them wherever they’ve gone.” 

“I know you must which is why you must go” He explained to me. 

I turned to him confused “I don’t understand Aslan” 

“I am sending you on to a time when you have the possibility of seeing those you love again but you will have to leave your life in this time behind” He explained. 

I shifted on my feet and looked out at the land beyond the castle. “I have a chance of seeing Edmund again?” I asked and the lion nodded. I took a deep breath and remembered the promise me and Edmund had made to each other. I couldn’t not go if there was a chance. “Then send me there.” 

“Are you sure” The lion clarified. 

I nodded and braced myself on my feet looking him in the eye “I’m sure” 

Aslan took a deep breath and blew out the breath on me I closed my eyes and the last thing I remember feeling was the sensation of my feet leaving the ground.


	15. Promise

I woke with a start sitting up. I was in the forest the ground littered with leaves. I couldn’t tell where I was. I looked down at myself and saw I wasn’t as old as I had been. I was a child again. As young as I had been when I first met the kings and queens. I was confused and disoriented. 

I heard the snap of a twig and turned “who’s there?” I called a dagger came to my hand. Two dwarves appeared from behind a tree. One with long blonde hair and the other black. Both looked at me with questioning eyes. “Who are you?” I asked again. 

The two exchanged a look “black blades” the dark haired one spoke. “But that’s impossible.” 

“I said who are you?” I snapped. 

“You might want to start by introducing yourself. You’re the one trespassing” the blond called to me. 

“My name is Arbor Eliffe knight of Narnia and general of the Narnian army” I proclaimed. “Now who are you?” 

The dwarfs again exchanged a look and the blond began to lower his blade. “What are you doing here?” he asked. 

I thought back to what Aslan had said on the balcony and all that had happened before I replied “keeping a promise”


End file.
